


pour la liberté des oméga

by boadicee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Beta Hanji, M/M, Omega Levi, accouplement, omega armin, période de chaleur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin et Levi sont deux oméga réduits à l’esclavage depuis leur naissance. D’après leurs tortionnaires, ils seront vendus au plus offrant peu de temps avant leur chaleur. Mais ils se sont promis une chose, fuir ce système et vivre enfin libre. Un soir, alors que la garde est moins vigilante, ils finissent par s’évader. Alors qu’ils fuient à travers les bois, ils sont pris par la Survey Corporation, dont le but est de détruire les centres d’esclavage illicite pour oméga. Ils sont ramenés au quartier général où ils rencontrent le major Erwin Smith et le capitaine Eren Jaeger. Les deux alpha proposent un marché aux deux oméga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. l'évasion

Chapitre 1 : l’évasion

Il y a 17 ans, dans un village isolé

C’était une nuit sans lune, madame Ackerman rejoignait son mari après avoir couché Levi dans son berceau. Les parents désespéraient pour la sécurité de leur enfant, car il était né oméga. Ils avaient prévu d’aller s’installer en ville prochainement afin que leur unique fils soit en sécurité.

Des bruits de sabots retentirent dans le village paisible et une horde de brigands débarqua. Ils descendirent de leur monture et commencèrent aussitôt à entrer dans les maisons. Leur objectif était clair, rafler tous les nouveau-nés oméga.

La famille Ackerman descendit aussitôt en entendant les bruits Levi à la cave. Quand les hors-la-loi fracassèrent la porte, ils retournèrent la maison.

\- Où est l’enfant ?  
\- Il n’y a pas d’enfant, il est mort peu de temps après la naissance.  
\- Vous mentez, on sent sa présence dans la chambre.

L’un des malfrats saisit la mère par les cheveux. Elle fut traînée en dehors de la maison jusqu’au chef de la bande.

\- Elle refuse de dire où est planqué l’enfant.

Elle fut projetée à terre. Le chef sortit alors son pistolet. Madame Ackerman regarda le cavalier avant de s’effondrer une balle dans la tête. Son mari la rejoignit rapidement après s’être défendu et d’avoir tenté de protéger son fils qui en sentant le danger s’était mis à pleurer.

L’un des brigands ouvrit le passage de la cave et revint quelques instants plus tard avec l’enfant.  
Ce soir-là, dans le village, 17 enfants furent enlevés et 34 adultes furent décimés. Lorsque la Survey corporation arriva le lendemain, ils ne purent que constater le massacre. Dans leur rang, une jeune recrue se fit le serment mentalement, d’éradiquer tous ses chiens.

District de Shiganshina, il y a 13 ans

Armin, 2 ans, jouait dans la cours de la maison avec ses deux amis alpha Eren et Mikasa. Les trois enfants étaient nés la même année et leurs parents respectifs étaient aussi des amis de longue date. Lorsque les parents d’Armin disparurent tragiquement peu de temps après sa naissance, ce dernier avait été recueilli par son grand-père. Au contraire de ses amis, Armin était né oméga. Malgré leurs jeunes âges, ils savaient tous les trois ceux que cela voulait dire. Mikasa et Eren passaient leur temps à protéger Armin des autres enfants Alpha qui le maltraitaient.

Le soir arriva rapidement et le grand-père d’Armin vint le rechercher. Ce dernier habitait à la limite de la ville. Armin raconta le long du trajet du retour sa journée à son grand-père. Il était presque arrivé quand ils furent attaqués. Le grand père d’Armin fut tué sous les yeux de l’enfant qui ce soir là fut enlevé.

Quelque part près du District de Trost, aujourd’hui

L’endroit était sombre et malodorant. Les murs suintaient d’un liquide pâteux, dont Levi n’avaient jamais cherché à savoir la provenance, trop dégoûté déjà par leur environnement. Près de lui une forme en boule commença à s’agiter. Il posa dessus une main et caressa en dessinant des arcs de cercle. Aussitôt, l’individu à côté de lui se calmant et sembla replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés dans cette prison ? Levi avait fini par perdre le fil des jours, depuis qu’il n’apercevait plus le soleil. Par chance, il avait été transféré avec Armin, un oméga blondinet au yeux bleus. Cela faisait des années qu’ils étaient embarqués dans la même galère. Ils s’étaient fait une promesse il y a quelques mois, s’enfuir ensemble pour découvrir enfin la liberté. La liberté, oui, ce mot qui les faisait rêver depuis leur plus tendre enfance. À peine nés, ils avaient été arrachés à leur famille par les trafiquants d’oméga. Depuis ils n’avaient connu que des trous, souvent dépourvus de lumière.

Levi repensa au jour où Armin débarqua dans sa vie. Plus jeune que lui de quelques années, il avait pourtant une très grande intelligence et une réactivité à toute épreuve. Au début, Levi ne rêvait que d’une chose, que cette tête blonde la mette en sourdine. Mais avec le temps, les rêves de liberté d’Armin avaient fini par faire leur chemin jusqu’à sa tête et lui aussi voulait désormais vivre libre.

Ils avaient été emmenés ici, il y a quelques jours, car d’après leurs geôliers, bientôt, ils seraient mis en vente, car leur première chaleur approchait. Dès lors, Levi avait commencé à espionner les mouvements de leurs bourreaux, afin de pouvoir saisir l’opportunité pour mettre en place leur évasion. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux compères n’étaient plus enchaînés. Il ne fallait pas trop “abîmer” la marchandise pour les futurs clients. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se balader comme ils le voulaient non plus.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et s’arrêtèrent en face d’eux.  
\- Suivez-nous sans vous débattre.

Levi grogna par principe. Il secoua légèrement son compagnon de fortune et ils suivirent docilement les gardes.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où de nombreuses bougies faisaient office de lumière. Au milieu de la pièce, un bac d’eau trônait.

\- Déshabillez-vous et lavez-vous. Les futurs acheteurs vont venir dans quelques heures et ils aiment inspecter la marchandise propre. La porte se referma sur eux.

Levi s’approcha du bac d’eau et constata que ce fut la seule chose de propre qu’il avait vu depuis des années.

\- Levi, on doit fuir maintenant. Après il sera trop tard.  
\- Je le sais gamin. Pour le moment faisons un brin de toilette. Cela m’aidera à réfléchir.  
\- Si une vente va avoir lieu dans quelques heures, alors la surveillance va se faire plus légère. ils vont tous à préparer la salle de ventes et à accueillir ses alpha en rut.  
\- Oui comme la dernière fois. Nous allons nous nettoyer, nous restaurer comme il est prévu et ensuite, nous fuirons. Ils ne viendront pas nous chercher avant le début de la vente.

**  
\- Erwin, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas y aller avec l’escouade ? Il se peut que l’on retrouve enfin mon ami.  
\- Eren, tu sais très bien pourquoi je refuse. Tu es en ce moment instable avec ton ornière et je ne veux courir aucun risque avec les éventuels oméga qu’on puisse sauver cette fois-ci. De plus, j’ai fait appeler la meilleure équipe. Tu n’as qu’à donc rentrer chez toi, avant d’effrayer les quelques soldats oméga présents ici. Si on a des nouvelles, tu seras averti en temps et heures. Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte

\- Major Erwin, l’équipe est prête à partir.  
\- Bien Erd, j’arrive. Eren rentre chez toi, maintenant cela me ferait une belle jambe si j’étais obligé de t’enfermer en cellule jusqu’à la fin de ton ornière.  
\- À vos ordres major.

Eren repartit penaud jusqu’à ces quartiers. Depuis l’enlèvement de son ami Armin, il y a 13 ans et malgré son très jeune âge, il s’était fait la promesse de le sauver de cet enfer. Le corps ensanglanté et sans vie du grand-père d’Armin ce jour-là, ne faisait aucun mystère. Armin avait été enlevé dans le but de le revendre dans une maison close ou à un riche homme d’affaires. Il était donc entré à la Survey corporation dès l’âge de 12 ans grâce à ses capacités hors normes. Rapidement, il avait su se faire une place et le Major Erwin l’avait monté au grade de capitaine en l’espace de 18 mois.

Mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait en peine devant le refus de son supérieur pour le laisser aller en mission. Il était sûr qu’Armin n’était pas loin. Il voulait tellement aider son ami d’enfance.

Erwin arriva rapidement près de l’escouade qui allait partir afin de démanteler une vente aux enchères d’oméga.

\- Je compte sur vous pour nous ramener le plus grand nombre d’oméga vivant.  
\- Vous en faites pas Major, on vous les ramènera tous.

**

Levi et Armin s’étaient nettoyés et avaient pu se sustenter correctement pour pouvoir, tenir et fuir aussi loin que possible.

Levi ouvrit légèrement la porte. Comme prévu, il n’y avait aucun garde en faction devant. Ils se faufilèrent à travers les couloirs. Il avait étudié les lieux et savait où se trouver la sortie. Par contre, il n’avait aucune idée d’où pouvait se trouver le village ou la ville le plus proche. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait à l’instinct. Tout ce qu’il retenait était que son compagnon de fortune avait commencé à se rapprocher plus rapidement que lui de la chaleur. Il avait senti un changement dans son odeur. Il devait le mettre à l’abri rapidement. Il savait que lui non plus ne tarderait plus et qu’ils seraient tous les deux à la merci des alpha sans scrupule. Mais pour eux, il n’en était pas question et ils étaient prêts à mourir pour rester libres de choisir avec qui s’accoupler.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche près de la sortie. Il y avait deux vigiles qui en gardaient l’entrée. Levi sortit le couteau qu’il avait subtilisé pendant le repas et du coin de l’œil regarda en direction d’Armin qui hocha la tête. Levi se faufila derrière le premier garde et avec des gestes habiles, sauta au coup de ce dernier et lui trancha la carotide. Son homologue se rapprocha et constata aussitôt l’agression, mais il n’eut pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit qu’il perdit l’équilibre. Sa tête heurta durement le sol. Encore étourdie, Levi en profita pour lui réserver le même sort qu’au premier.

Armin qui avait plaqué le deuxième garde grâce à la méthode enseignée par Levi se releva. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent aussitôt, s’enfonçant rapidement dans la forêt. Ils avaient un seul avantage, il faisait nuit. Ils devaient mettre le plus de distance possible avant le levé du jour. Ils avancèrent à l’aveuglette. Armin tomba plus d’une fois, se prenant les pieds dans les racines. Ils entendirent le bruit de pas de chevaux.

Levi saisit son compagnon par le bras et le traîna avec lui dans un buisson. Ils se tapirent essayant de faire descendre leur rythme cardiaque a fin de ne pas attirer l’attention d’éventuel alpha.

**  
L’escouade quitta la ville aussi discrètement que possible. Elle se dirigeait donc vers le point de vente situé dans une carrière en pleine forêt, selon l’indic.

Au bout de quelques heures de galop, Erd fit signe à l’équipe de ralentir. Quelque chose dans l’air avait attiré son attention. Aussitôt, l’équipe se déploya et fouilla les buissons autour de leur zone d’arrêt.

**

En voyant les cavaliers s’arrêtaient à leur niveau, la peur commença à naître au creux de l’estomac d’Armin. Il y avait une forte odeur d’alpha qui gênait l’oméga. Levi essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer. D’un geste en voyant l’un des cavaliers s’approchait, il fit reculer Armin. Mais ils ne perçurent pas le danger derrière eux, trop accès sur celui devant.

Une main soudaine les souleva de terre. Armin se mit à hurler, tandis que Levi tentait de blesser la main qui le tirer.

\- Je les ai trouvé Erd!!!!  
\- Lâchez nous bande de creuvard d’alpha, s’insurgea Levi.  
\- Calmez-vous ! On ne vous veut pas de mal. Nous sommes de la survey corporation.

Aussitôt, Levi et Armin se calmèrent. Le plus vieux reconnu l'emblème qui pendant des années, lui avait fait envie de liberté.

\- Bien. Combien êtes-vous et d’où venez-vous ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.  
\- Erd qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On ne peut pas les emmener avec nous jusqu’à la vente. En plus y en a un qui va bientôt être en chaleur. Il faut l’isoler.  
\- Je me doute bien Gunther. Petra, prends le blond avec toi. Je prends l’autre. On rentre au QG.

Sans avoir leur mot à dire Levi et Armin furent monter sur les chevaux qui repartir d’où ils venaient. Petra serra fort contre sa poitrine, Armin, qui sentant que c’était une bêta, se laissa aller à la détente. Levi accroché derrière Erd regarda son ami s’endormir paisiblement.


	2. commandant Erwin Smith

Chapitre 2 : commandant Erwin Smith

POV Armin

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, mais le groupe d’alpha affirme ne pas être là pour nous faire du mal. On me sépare de Levi. Je vois leur regard changer légèrement de couleur. Ils doivent le sentir. Même Levi a dû le sentir à sa façon dont il me surprotégeait. Une femme s’approche de moi et me fait monter à cheval. À son odeur, je reconnais tout de suite une bêta. Elle s’installe derrière moi et prend les rênes du cheval d’une main. De l’autre, elle me maintient afin que je ne tombe pas sûrement. Cette même main remonte vers mon cou et elle se met à faire des cercles autour de ma glande. Je sens aussitôt l'apaisement. Je regarde vers Levi qui est monté derrière le grand blond à la queue-de-cheval. Mes yeux se ferment lentement. Je me sens en sécurité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état de demi-conscience, mais j’ai senti régulièrement les doigts de la femme contre mon cou et m’apaisant.

Malgré tout, la chaleur grandit en moi d’heure en heure et je me sens de plus en plus bizarre. Mon corps commence à faire des siennes. Un tiraillement dans le creux du ventre, J’ai l’impression d’avoir un vide. Il me manque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

On était à l’arrêt depuis un moment et je sens qu’on me descend du cheval. Je me tiens debout les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Je me sens fiévreux. Levi m’attrape aussitôt la main. Mes yeux reviennent enfin à la réalité, mais je ne reconnais rien du tout. Un sentiment de panique s’empare de moi. Je dois fuir. Il y a trop d’alpha autour de moi. Je me sens comme pris au piège. Je tente de reculer pour partir loin, mais Levi me retient toujours par la main. Il se retourne vers moi le regard inquiet, si on peut dire que son regard exprime de temps en temps des émotions. Je tire sur ma main. Il doit me lâcher. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Ma respiration devient difficile. Je vais étouffer. Les alpha ont dû sentir l’odeur de peur que diffuse et se rapprochent de moi.

Non !!! Laissez-moi !!!! Ne me touchez pas !!!! Je veux crier, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

\- Du calme, petit. On ne veut pas te faire le moindre mal.  
\- Armin, écoute-moi. Je suis là. Respire calmement. Personne ne te fera du mal. Je suis là et je te protégerai.

Ils me parlent tous et je ne comprends pas ce qu’ils veulent dire. Le monde tourne autour moi.

Soudain, deux bras puissants m’entourent par-derrière. J’aperçois Levi qui écarquille les yeux. J’entends un doux son contre mon cou. Une odeur me frappe le nez. C’est celle d’un alpha. Pourtant, celui-là ne m’effraie pas. Je sens sa bouche contre ma glande. Mon corps semble se relâcher et c’est le vide.

 

POV Levi

Quelque chose ne va pas. La chaleur d’Armin est de plus en plus proche. Ce n’est pas en jours, mais en heures qu’il faut compter. À peine descendu de cheval, je cours vers lui et lui tiens la main. L’effet apaisant de la bêta va bientôt se dissiper. Je dois le mettre à l'abri des alpha. Je sens encore le couteau dans ma poche. Au moins, je pourrais toujours essayer de le défendre.

Soudain, je sens que l’on tire sur ma main. C’est Armin. Il est complètement réveillé et panique. L’odeur qu’il se met à diffuser m’effraye aussi, mais je dois me montrer fort. Je dois lui faire reprendre le contrôle sur son omega intérieur. Je résiste et ne veux pas le lâcher, j’essaye des paroles réconfortantes, mais rien ne fait. Il est de plus en plus anxieux. Ce n’est pas bon. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je n’ai pas le temps de penser à ce que je dois faire, qu’un homme blond et imposant entoure de ses bras mon compagnon de fortune. Il émet un crooner qui à l’air de faire effet sur Armin. Il se calme, avant de fermer ses paupières. Même moi, je commence à m’apaiser. Il prend Armin dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux lâcher la main de ton ami. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Je suis le commandant Erwin Smith.  
\- Que vas-tu lui faire ? Il est proche.  
\- Je le sais, mais ne t’en fais pas. Je vais vous conduire dans une chambre où les alpha ne sont pas autorisés à y entrer. Un médecin bêta va venir s’occuper de lui pour l’aider à passer sa première chaleur. Je te garantis qu’aucun alpha ne le forcera, ni même pour toi. La tienne ne serait plus tarder non plus.  
\- Je peux la gérer tout seul. Pas besoin de médecin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je décide de faire confiance, pour le moment, à cet homme.

***

Il suivit Erwin à travers les bâtiments. Levi se rendit compte que le lieu était immense. Il essaya de retenir le chemin pour le cas où ils devraient à nouveau fuir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte. Erwin s’arrêta et appuya sur une sonnette. Au bout de quelques instants, une personne ouvrit la porte.

\- Erwinnnnnnnnnnnn, enfin voilà les nouveaux locataires. Mais qu’ils sont mignons à croquer.  
\- Hanji, calme toi. Prends soin d’eux. Celui-là vient d’entrer dans sa chaleur. Le deuxième ne tardera plus. Aide les à passer le cap.  
\- Mais pas de soucis. Nous avons deux chambres tout équipées en jouets et autres qu’ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Erwin se retourna vers Levi.  
\- Ici, aucun alpha n’est autorisé à entrer. Il n’y a que des oméga que l’on vient de sauver et un personnel médical bêta. Quand tu te sentiras rassurer pour ton ami, rejoins-moi à mon bureau, j’aurais quelques questions à te poser concernant votre détention.

Erwin partit aussitôt qu’il avait déposé le petit oméga dans les bras d’Hanji. Il se dirigea directement vers ses quartiers et entra sans plus attendre dans la douche où il fit couler l’eau froide. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche.

Quand il avait senti l’odeur de ce jeune alpha qui planait sur toute la zone, il s’était dépêché de venir afin d’empêcher l’irréparable. Il avait perçu de son bureau la panique, mais aussi le début de chaleur. Son équipe d’intervention était revenue beaucoup trop tôt.

En arrivant devant les écuries, il agit instinctivement en enveloppant de son odeur et en croonant pour calmer le jeune omega. Heureusement dès que celui-ci commença à s'apaiser, il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur son propre instinct d’alpha. Il n’avait pas eu le choix que de les éloigner rapidement des autres alpha et il les avait donc conduit dans le bâtiment pour réfugiés omega.

Ce bâtiment avait été conçu exclusivement accueillir les omega que la Survey Corporation sauvait, afin de pouvoir s’adapter lentement à la liberté et au monde extérieur. Certains restaient quelques mois, d’autres des années. Depuis leur existence, il y avait même eu des accouplements avec des alpha de la Survey Corporation. Mais cela restait extrêmement rare.

Une fois soulagée et ses esprits 100 % normal, il se sécha et se rhabilla pour retourner à son bureau attendre l’escouade pour avoir leur rapport. Il voulait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé pour ne ramener que deux omega.

Erd arriva une demi-heure plus tard au bureau d’Erwin.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi sont ils si peu nombreux cette fois-ci ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu’au lieu de vente. Nous avons trouvé ses deux omega quelques kilomètres avant. Ils ne nous l’ont pas encore confirmé, mais je suis sûr qu’ils viennent du lieu de vente et qu’ils ont eu la chance de pouvoir s’évader.  
\- Mais comment cela serait-il possible ?  
\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Le petit avec les cheveux noirs semble ne pas se laisser impressionner comme cela. Il avait un rôle plutôt protecteur avec le petit blond.  
\- C’est ce que j’ai pu remarquer.  
\- En tout cas, le blond était au bord de la chaleur quand nous les avons trouvés et j’ai préféré rebrousser chemin. Nous courrions un trop gros risque si nous les avions emmenés.  
\- Je comprends. Tu as fait ce que tu trouvais le plus judicieux à ce moment-là. Merci pour votre intervention. J’attends demain ton rapport.  
\- Pas de soucis Major.

Erd laissa Erwin à ses pensées. Le petit blond ne quittait pas son esprit. Était-ce dû à la chaleur de ce dernier, qu’il avait senti une certaine attirance ? Ou était-ce ses yeux bleus qu’il avait entr'aperçus ? Il faudrait qu’il vérifie quand la chaleur du blond serait passée.

Il traitait la paperasse quotidienne quand quelqu’un se présenta à la porte. Il n’eut pas le temps à la personne de s’ouvrir qu’une tornade pénétra dans son bureau.

\- Erwinnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!! Comment veux-tu que je fasse un boulot correct si maintenant les omega refusent de coopérer.  
\- Hanji, calme toi et explique-moi.  
\- Ben voilà,....  
\- Ferme la, la binoclarde. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, tu n’auras pas une goutte de mon sang. Et encore moins de celui d’Armin.  
\- Mais c’est juste pour faire un bilan.  
\- On n'a pas besoin de bilan.  
\- Du calme, tous les deux !!!!!! s’exclama Erwin en tapant des mains sur la table. Je vois que déjà l’un deux se porte à merveille pour te tenir tête.

Erwin examina de haut en bas l’omega qui avait suivi Hanji jusqu’à son bureau. Il se tenait près de la porte, sûrement pas très rassuré par les lieux. Cela était compréhensible quand on savait tout ce qu’il avait dû subir depuis on ne savait combien de temps.

\- Hanji, laisse-nous pour le moment. Je souhaite m’entretenir avec…?  
\- Levi.  
\- Mais Erwin, t’es pas sérieux. Je ne peux pas laisser un omega avec un alpha. Pas après ce qu’il a sûrement vécu.  
\- Hanji, je ne lui ferais aucun mal et si tu doutes, reste dans le couloir. Maintenant sort.

Hanji soupira avant d’abandonner pour le moment. Elle quitta le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir Levi.  
\- Pas besoin, je ne reste pas. Je veux juste savoir quand vous allez nous laisser partir d’ici.  
\- Pour le moment, votre ami doit passer sa chaleur et il me semble que vu votre odeur la vôtre devrait démarrer d’ici quelques jours.  
\- Ce n’est pas votre problème.  
\- Levi, je peux t’appeler Levi ?  
\- C’est ainsi que je m’appelle. T’as d’autres questions connes ?  
\- Tu as parlé que ton ami s’appelait Armin. Connais-tu son nom de famille ?  
\- Même si je le savais pourquoi je te le dirais ?  
\- Il se trouve que j’ai un soldat, le meilleur d’entre tous, je dois dire, est à la recherche depuis des années de son meilleur ami, mais aussi omega du nom d’Armin Arlet. Il a été enlevé après que son grand-père ait été massacré sous ses yeux. Il avait alors 2 ans. Cet alpha est entré dans l’armée dans le but de le retrouver.  
\- Il n'était pas dans le groupe de ce soir, sinon il l’aurait reconnu.  
\- En effet, il est en quelque sorte indisposé et vu dans l’état où se trouve Armin, il valait mieux qu’il ne soit pas là. Je ne pense pas qu’il aurait été en mesure de le protéger de lui.  
\- Je vois. Un alpha qui ne réfléchit qu’avec sa queue.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Comment vous êtes vous enfuis ?  
\- Grâce à Armin et au relâchement de la vigilance des gardes.  
\- Combien étiez-vous là-bas ?  
\- Dis, c’est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?  
\- Je voudrais comprendre comment deux oméga on put s’enfuir d’une vente aux enchères.  
\- Ben, on n'a pas attendu sur votre brigade pour se tirer de là avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.  
\- Oui, mais vous avez mis du temps avant de fuir. Vous avez volontairement attendu la limite.  
\- Normal, il n’y a que lorsque l’on vous désigne à la vente que vous avez un peu plus de “liberté”. Et quand je dis liberté, on te fait sortir de ta prison pour que tu te laves et que tu manges un minimum pour être vendable. Les clients sont très capricieux. Ils ne voudraient pas de marchandises avariées. Vous croyez quoi ?? Que c’était une partie de plaisir tous les jours là-bas ? Vous croyez que c’est un plaisir de se faire mettre un doigt dans le cul toutes les semaines pour savoir si on est proche de la chaleur ? De voir ceux qui sont malades se faire exécuter quand ce n'est pas jeté vivant en pâture aux fauves ? Cela fait 17 ans que je croupis dans ce merdier. 17 ans que j’attends que l’on me sorte de cet enfer. Il aura fallu qu’Armin débarque un beau jour pour enfin y croire à la possibilité d’un monde libre. Et ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez aidés. Alors arrêtez avec vos questions débiles.

Levi haletait après avoir déversé toute sa rancœur envers le monde extérieur. Il se sentit soudain vide à l’intérieur, comme-ci cela faisait des années, non toute sa vie, qu’il avait attendu ce moment de pouvoir vider son sac. Il se sentait, dans un sens, soulagé d’avoir pu cracher tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui l’oppressait depuis des années. Enfin, il pouvait enfin se sentir libre.

Il s’effondra sur ses genoux. Erwin qui n’avait pas dit un mot, le regarda. Il préféra ne pas s’approcher de Levi. Il sentait que le jeune omega n’avait pas besoin de la pitié de quiconque. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait un omega avec autant de rage au fond de lui. S’il avait été un alpha, il aurait pu être terrifiant. Il aurait été un soldat hors pair. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête.

\- Tu n’es pas homme à te laisser démonter par l’adversité. Tu envoies chier le moindre alpha hostile à toi. Je t’ai entendu et tu n’as rien d’un omega normal. Je suis sûr que tu peux apporter quelque chose qu’il manque ici. Levi, rejoins la Survey Corporation .  
\- Tsk, c’est quoi cette connerie. Comme si un omega pouvait entrer dans l’armée. T’en as d’autres comme ça.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre de suite, mais réfléchis y, s’il te plaît. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses.

Levi se releva, regarda Erwin puis quitta la pièce laissant un Erwin sans réponse. Mais il ne vit pas le sourire que fit le Major.  
Levi retourna voir son compagnon de fortune dans le bâtiment des omega.


	3. première chaleur

Chapitre 3 : première chaleur

Armin se sentait bien dans les bras du grand blond. Il avait envie de rester à l’intérieur toute sa vie. Il serra la chemise de ce dernier. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une grande porte à laquelle le grand blond toqua. Une femme avec des lunettes le prit dans ses bras. Il voulut aussitôt revenir dans les bras du grand blond, mais il était déjà parti. Il gémit dans les bras de la femme.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je vais t’amener à ta chambre. Là, tu pourras passer ta chaleur en toute sécurité.

Il fut déposé dans une pièce où un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Instinctivement, il se jeta sur les piles de couvertures qui se trouvaient dans un des coins de la pièce et commença à les installer sur le lit afin de se fabriquer un nid douillet. Levi était resté à l’entrée de la chambre, laissant faire son ami. Il savait que maintenant, il devait patienter, car les instincts omega avaient repris le dessus sur la raison. Il savait aussi que c’est ce qu’il l’attendait et il espérait qu’Armin en serait sorti de sa chaleur, quand la sienne arriverait, afin de pouvoir veiller sur lui, comme il allait faire pour le blondinet.

Hanji revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chariot et pleins de trucs bizarres dessus. Elle s’approcha du blondinet. Aussitôt, Levi se mit entre la binoclarde et son ami.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux lui faire ?  
\- Je veux juste lui prélever un peu de sang et vérifier que tout va bien.  
\- Ne t’approche pas de lui avec tes sales pattes.  
\- Écoute, je ne vais rien lui faire de mal. Ce sont des examens que je fais à toute personne qui vient ici.  
\- Dégage, on n'est pas tes rats de laboratoire.  
\- Je te l’ai dit, je ne vais rien faire de mal. Si tu ne me laisses pas m’occuper de vous, je ne pourrais pas savoir de quoi vous avez besoin.  
\- On a juste besoin que tu dégages de là.

Hanji finit par partir de la pièce en râlant. Elle fut suivie de près par Levi qui voulait lui dire ses quatre vérités devant le grand blond.

Armin se retrouva seul et complètement perdu. Il s’enfonça au plus prochain de son nid douillet, gémissant. La sensation qu’il avait éprouvée plus tôt revenait à la charge. Il commençait à avoir très chaud. Son entrejambe commença à durcir et il sentit l’humidité s’installer dans son intimité. Sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, il se mit à gémir. Il se retourna sur ventre et frotta son entrejambe contre les draps. Rapidement, cela ne fut pas assez, il avait besoin de plus. Il n’eut pas à réfléchir sur comment faire et ses mains bougèrent d’elles-mêmes. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. L’une de ses mains saisit son membre déjà dur, tandis que l’autre chercha l’entrée de son intimité. Ses gestes n’étaient pas coordonnés et la frustration de ne pouvoir assouvir ce besoin se fit entendre.

Armin gémissait et pleurait d’insatisfaction.

Levi pénétra dans la pièce et se jeta sur son ami qui était complètement perdu.

\- Levi, j’ai si mal. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.  
\- Chut, je sais. T’inquiète, on va trouver une solution. Laisse-moi pour le moment m’occuper de cette vague et ensuite, j’irais voir la binoclarde pour lui demander des calmants de chaleur.

Armin hocha la tête. La main de Levi remplaça donc celle d’Armin au niveau de son intimité. L’autre prit la tête de son ami afin de coller son visage à son épaule. Levi entra directement deux doigts dans l’antre déjà très humide. Il tâtonna à quelques reprises avant de trouver le sac de nerf du blondinet. Ses doigts frottèrent sans retenu la prostate du plus jeune. Il fit entrer un troisième doigt.

Armin contre l’épaule du corbeau gémissait. Ses mains s’activèrent le long de sa hampe dans une désordre monumentale. Il fallut un long moment avant de sentir l’apaisement d’être comblé, même si au fond de lui, cela n’était pas suffisant.

Les deux oméga étaient essoufflés et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Levi retira délicatement ses doigts et étendit son compagnon au milieu de son nid. Armin ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Quand il fut sûr qu’il ne se réveillera pas de sitôt, il quitta la chambre après s’être nettoyé et partit à la recherche de la folle à lunettes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba sur une petite blonde aux yeux bleus.

\- T’es nouveau ici ? Je suis Christa. Et toi, tu es qui ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Dommage. Tu cherches quelqu’un ?  
\- La folle.  
\- Ah oui, tu parles de Hanji. Elle doit être dans son bureau à cette heure. C’est à l’étage du dessous. Je peux t’y emmener si tu veux ?  
\- Pas besoin, je trouverai.

Levi partit aussitôt laissant ainsi la femelle omega. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le bureau d’Hanji. L’effroi le saisit quand il découvrit les montagnes de papiers, de déchets jonchant le sol du bureau.

\- Et t’appelles ça un bureau ? Mais c’est une porcherie.  
\- Leviiiiii !!!! Alors que me vaut cet honneur. Hum, attend, laisse moi deviner. À l’odeur, je dirais que tu viens de soulager le petit blond.  
\- Tks!!!  
\- Alors comment va-t-il vu que tu ne veux pas que je l’approche ?  
\- Il lui faut quelque chose pour le soulager.  
\- Pour cela, il me faudrait un échantillon de son sang pour pouvoir doser le traitement qui diminue les effets de la chaleur.  
\- Tu n'as pas d’autre solution ?  
\- Non, à prendre ou à laisser.  
\- Un seul flacon et je veux voir le matériel avant pour vérifier qu’il soit stérile.  
\- Super. Je vais préparer ça de suite.

Hanji n’attendit pas de réponse de Levi et partit en direction de son laboratoire, afin de récupérer tout ce qu’elle avait besoin pour faire le prélèvement.

Levi remonta rapidement à l’étage où se trouvait leur chambre. La fatigue commençait à le gagner, mais il refusait de se reposer pour le moment. Il n’avait pas encore assez confiance en ces gens. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Armin dormait encore. Hanji le rejoignit rapidement. Levi passa l’inspection sur le plateau ou se trouvait tout un tas de fioles et d’aiguille. Il s’installa ensuite près de son compagnon pour le réveiller et le caler contre lui le temps du prélèvement.

Armin n’était pas content d’être réveillé. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant sa prochaine vague de chaleur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levi, voulait qu’il se réveille. Il gémit de mécontentement, mais obéi quand même. Hanji préleva rapidement l’échantillon qu’elle avait besoin. Quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers Levi.

\- Hors de question. Moi, je pourrais gérer sans problème. Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes.  
\- OK, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu entreras dans ta chaleur, le grincheux.  
\- Tsk.  
\- Je reviens dès que j’ai le dosage adéquat pour lui faire passer sa chaleur rapidement. En attendant, tu trouveras dans la commode des jouets qui seront plus efficaces que tes doigts.

Levi grogna et Hanji repartit aussi vite. Il ne l’aimait pas cette femme. Enfin, il n’aimait pas grand monde de toute façon. Armin dans ses bras commença à s’agiter.

\- Déjà ?  
\- Non, pour le moment ça va, c’est supportable.  
\- Repose-toi alors, je veille sur toi.  
\- Dis Levi.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n’en ai jamais eu avant.  
\- Il avait l’air sympa celui qui m’a porté.  
\- Tsk, repose-toi au lieu de fantasmer sur le commandant. Un alpha n’est jamais sympa, garde le en mémoire et souvient toi de tout ce qu’on nous a fait endurer.  
\- Je n’oublie pas Levi. Mais n’oublies pas que j’ai eu des amis alpha et eux, ils sont différents.  
\- Allez, dors.

Les yeux d’Armin se refermaient déjà, pendant que son esprit vagabondaient vers ses amis. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Levi le regarda un moment et essuya la goutte d’eau salée. Il s’appuya contre la tête du blondinet et finit par s’assoupir.

La deuxième vague de la chaleur arriva à peine deux heures plus tard. Armin se frottait sans retenue contre Levi qui dormait à poings fermés. Ce dernier se réveilla d’un bond et le premier réflexe qu’il eut, fut de repousser Armin, grimaçant devant tant de débauche.

\- Armin ressaisit toi, c’est ma cuisse que tu vas saloper.  
\- Levi, il faut. J’ai mal. C’est si humide à l’intérieur. Il me faut quelque chose.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Il descendit rapidement du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la commode. Il fut atterré quand il découvrit la quantité d’objets s’y trouvant. Il ne savait pas lequel serait le mieux pour son ami. Du coup, il prit plusieurs godes de tailles différentes. Il allait voir après lequel permettrait à Armin de se sentir mieux. Il revint dans le lit où le petit blond se caressait le sexe déjà très tendu. Ce dernier regarda avec de grands yeux, les objets dans les mains de son ami.

\- Tu veux faire quoi avec ça ?  
\- D’après toi ? T’as une meilleure solution ?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas. Ça ne rentrera jamais !! paniqua Armin.  
\- Ne dis pas de connerie. Ce n'est pas plus gros que ce que je t’ai fait rentrer tout à l’heure.

L’odeur que diffusait Armin était de plus en plus forte et commençait à gêner Levi. Un omega non en chaleur avait du mal à supporter l’odeur de la chaleur d’un autre omega. Son instinct le poussait à partir très loin de là, tandis que sa raison lui disait de rester. C’était un combat mental à chaque minute et il refusait que son omega prenne le dessus. Il fit basculer sur le ventre Armin tout en caressant ses hanches afin de le mettre en confiance. Ce qu’il faisait le répugner et lui rappelait trop qu’ils n’étaient que des animaux dans ses moments-là. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers l’intimité et Levi ne put que constater immédiatement que l’intérieur était à nouveau très lubrifié, par ce que sécrétaient les oméga pour faciliter la pénétration.

Levi prépara l’entrée avec ses doigts, se retenant de grimacer. Armin se cambrait et gémissait en continue sous le flot de plaisir, surtout dès que Levi eut touché sa boule de nerf. Au bout d’un moment, cela ne fut plus suffisant pour Armin et il sentit le besoin d’avoir plus. Il se mit à pleurer.

Levi retira ses doigts et prit un premier jouet. Il le pénétra lentement. Armin gémissait de bonheur au fur et à mesure que l’objet s’enfonçait en lui, ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Levi entama un long et lent va-et-vient avec le gode, obtenant des cris de son compagnon. Sans même s’en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire, satisfait du bien qu’il prodiguait à son compagnon.

Armin vint rapidement au bout et s’écroula entièrement repus de sensation de plénitude. Il se rendit à peine compte que Levi le retourna afin de le nettoyer de sa propre semence.

Levi retira la couverture salit afin de la nettoyer. Il recouvrit son compagnon pour qu’il n’attrape pas froid. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur l’horloge au-dessus de la porte. Cela faisait déjà plus de 24h qu’ils étaient libres et déjà, une quinzaine d’heures que la chaleur d’Armin avait commencé.

Après une dernière vérification à son ami, il quitta la pièce à la recherche d’une cuisine afin de préparer de quoi alimenter l’omega en chaleur avant qu’il ne se laisse mourir de faim, et par la même occasion, en profiter pour se sustenter aussi. Il trouva une petite cuisine à l’étage de leur chambre. En y entrant, il tomba sur un grand blond. Quand i s’approcha, celui-ci s’arrêta de travailler et le regarda de haut en bas avant de se mettre à humer l’air et de sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Salut, je suis Mike. Tu es Levi ?  
\- Lut, ouais.  
\- Je suis en train de terminer le plateau pour ton ami. Si tu veux en attendant, tu peux manger ici. Il reste du ragoût.

Levi s’installa à table et accepta l’assiette. C’était la première fois qu’il mangeait du ragoût et se régala. La viande fondait sous la bouche. Cela faisait des années, qu’il n’avait pas mangé un bout de viande. Il s’était habitué au pain rassis et aux miettes. Il apprécia immédiatement la compagnie de Mike, qui n’était pas un grand bavard. Quand il eut fini, Mike lui servit une tasse de thé. Il n’en avait jamais goûté, mais apprécia tout de suite son amertume.

Une fois le plateau prêt, il retourna près d’Armin afin de le faire manger et boire, pour ne pas qu’il s’affaiblisse. C’était l’un des grands inconvénients des chaleurs. Réveillez Armin fut l’une des missions des plus difficiles. Ce dernier refusa en prime de manger et de boire, promettant de le faire plus tard. Mais Levi tint bon et le menaça de le gaver comme une oie.

\- Je plains ton futur alpha Levi. Il n'aura pas la vie facile avec toi.  
\- Qui t’as dit que j’allais avoir un alpha. Je peux me gérer moi-même. Je n’ai besoin de personne.

Levi dut s’occuper de deux autres chaleurs avant qu’Hanji ne revienne avec le médicament. Quand il la vit arriver avec une certaine excitation dans sa voix et ses gestes, il redouta le pire avec elle.  
\- C’est fabuleux Levi. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j’ai trouvé dans le sang d’Armin. C’est un sang très rare. Je n’en ai jamais vu du comme ça. Oh lala, tout ce que je vais pouvoir étudier avec. C’est fabuleux.  
\- Ta gueule et va à l’essentiel. As-tu le sérum ?  
\- Oui, oui, ne t’impatiente pas. J’ai le sérum. Mais bon, vous avez l’air d’avoir pris plein de bon temps.  
\- Tsk.

Hanji préféra ne pas entrer plus loin dans la discussion et donna à Armin le sérum. Avant de partir, elle prévint Levi qu’il était convié à se présenter chez Erwin.

Levi lui envoya un oreiller qui atterrit sur la porte fermée.

Armin était épuisé avec ses deux jours déjà passés dans la chaleur. Il espérait que le sérum allait la calmer un peu. Il ne tarda pas à s’endormir. Levi le regarda dormir avant de s’endormir à son tour contre son compagnon.

****

La chaleur d’Armin se calma comme prévu et il put profiter d’être un peu pu libre dans ses mouvements, sans avoir une pulsion d’accouplement. Levi pour autant ne le lâcha pas d’une semelle, veillant à ce qu’il s’hydrate et se nourrisse correctement.

Au final, la chaleur aura duré 4 jours pour Armin contre les 7 jours habituels grâce au sérum. Une fois l’odeur de sa chaleur passée, il put se balader dans les bâtiments sans risquer d’effrayer les autres ou d’attirer tout alpha. Mais il n’était jamais seul, Levi l’accompagnant partout. Ce dernier n’était toujours pas allé voir Erwin, mais n’avait pas non plus refait la demande de sa présence.

Les deux omega continuaient à partager la même chambre. Bien qu’Armin arrivât à avoir le contact facile avec les autres omega du bâtiment, Levi quant à lui, restait en retrait et ne parlait presque pas.

Armin était de plus en plus désireux de quitter le bâtiment qui les protégeaient vu que les alpha n’étaient pas autorisés à entrer. Après plusieurs jours de supplication, Levi avait fini par accepter de sortir de leur protection afin de manger avec les autres personnes résidant à la Survey Corporation. Ils quittèrent donc le bâtiment sur les coups de midi avec d’autres omega et se dirigèrent vers la cantine de l’armée. La première réaction de Levi en entrant dans le réfectoire, fut une grimace de dégoût devant le manque de propreté apparent.

Ils allaient faire la queue, quand ils furent interpellés par la folle.

\- Levi, Armin, venaient avec nous. C’est meilleur là-bas.

Armin ne se fit pas prier et faillit larguer Levi sur place pour aller manger dans le quartier des officiers. Depuis la fin de sa chaleur, Armin ne cessait de vouloir rencontrer le commandant, afin soi-disant de le remercier pour l’aide apportée. Mais Levi n’était pas dupe et se doutait que sans s’en rendre compte, son ami avait tissé le fil rouge avec un alpha. Ce n’était donc plus qu’une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne parte de son côté, son instinct d’omega reprenant finalement le dessus.

Levi appréhendait cette séparation imminente. Armin avait été depuis le début comme un frère, un compagnon d’armes dans leur lutte pour sortir de l’esclavage. Le voir céder à ses instincts le rendait malheureux au fond de lui. Mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait rien faire contre la nature des choses. La seule chose qu’il puisse faire, c’était se montrer fort et veiller à ce qu’Erwin soit un bon alpha pour son compagnon.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le self des officiers, ils furent étonnés, surtout Levi, de la différence complète. Ici tout était plus propre.

Hanji les tira à la table du commandant. On les installa l’un en face de l’autre de chaque côté du commandant qui les accueilli avec le sourire.

\- Bienvenue. Je suis content que vous soyez enfin sorti du bâtiment des omega. Tu dois être Armin ?  
\- Euh… Oui, monsieur.  
\- Pas de monsieur. Erwin sera bien.  
\- D’accord.

De l’autre côté d’Erwin, un grognement se fit entendre. Ce dernier préféra ignorer le geste d'agressivité.

L’entrée arriva rapidement. Tous aller se mettre à manger quand une voix retentie dans le self :

\- Armin !!!!!

Le blondinet se retourna et croisa le regard vert émeraude de son enfance.

\- Eren !!! C’est bien toi ?


	4. retrouvailles

chapitre 4 : retrouvailles

\- Armin !!!!!

Le blondinet se retourna et croisa le regard vert émeraude de son enfance.

\- Eren !!! C’est bien toi ?

Eren et Armin se tenaient à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre et aucun n’osaient faire le premier pas, trouvant la situation trop irréelle pour être vrai. Armin finit par se lever. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, avant que le blondinet sous une impulsion soudaine se mît à courir et sauta au cou de l’alpha.

Levi qui observait la scène de son siège, était prêt à intervenir au moindre signe négatif de l’alpha. Il le détailla de haut en bas. Quelque chose le titillait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Son instinct se mit à grogner. Erwin posa une main sur son épaule et croona légèrement, calmant aussitôt ses instincts protecteurs.

\- Il ne lui fera rien.  
\- C’est ce que disent tous les alpha.  
\- Mais tout le monde n’est pas à mettre dans le même sac. Je sais que ce que vous avez vécu est inexplicable et que je ne peux même pas imaginer le quart, mais je vous en prie de faire confiance aux alpha qui sont ici.  
\- Jamais de la vie. Plutôt crever.  
\- Laisse-les se retrouver. Cela fait plus de 13 ans.

Levi grogna légèrement et continua d’observer la scène de loin. Il savait qu’il était seul face à une dizaine d’alpha présents dans la pièce.

Eren eut juste le réflexe d’enserrer son ami par la taille, quand celui-ci sauta à son cou et qu’il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il n’en revenait pas. Son ami d’enfance, celui avec qui il avait plein de bêtises et avec qui il avait une complicité sans fin, était enfin en face de lui. Son petit omega blond. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues. Il sentit son ami frottait son visage à son cou contre ses glandes. Il le laissa faire.

Soudain, il sentit qu’on lui arracha son ami des bras et aussitôt se mit à grogner. Un nain au cheveux noirs et coupés au bol et rasé derrière, les yeux gris métalliques, venaient de lui retirer son meilleur ami, alors que cela faisait des années qu’il ne s’était pas vu. Son grognement se fit plus fort.

\- Ne touche pas à Armin, comme ça, affirma Levi.  
\- Qui es-tu pour oser me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas avec mon ami d’enfance ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas, espèce de sale alpha en rut.  
\- Levi, laisse Eren. C’est l’ami dont je t’ai parlé.  
\- Tsk, rien à faire. Et quelle idée de te frotter à lui. Tu n'es pas bien. Ressaisis-toi.  
\- Mais Levi, c’est juste Eren.  
\- C’est un de ses chiens d’alpha.  
\- Je ne te permets pas de m’insulter de la sorte.

Eren se mit à crooner de façon menaçante. Levi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils se défiaient du regard. L’instinct omega finit, au bout de quelques minutes par prendre le dessus et Levi baissa les oreilles en signe de soumission. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’Erwin intervint.

\- Cela suffit Eren. Ils sont passés par de terribles épreuves, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à un oméga de vouloir protéger un autre de nous.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas oméga, alpha. J’ai un nom comme tout le monde.  
\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement inapproprié, euh, Levi ?

Ce dernier regarda un moment l’alpha aux yeux vert émeraude, avant de hocher la tête, tenant toujours par le bras son compagnon d’infortune.

\- Armin, si tu venais reprendre place, ainsi que Levi, pour que l’on puisse déjeuner.

Les deux omega rejoignirent leur place. Pour le comble de tout, Levi se retrouva avec comme voisin de table, l’apha qu’il détestait déjà le plus au monde.

La tension était palpable à table. Ce fut Erwin qui se chargea de briser la glace.

\- Mon Cher Armin, je suis soulagé que tu sois enfin libéré. Depuis qu’Eren a intégré l’armée, nous entendions parler de toi du matin au soir.  
\- Vraiment !!! Pourtant, je n’avais que deux ans quand j’ai été enlevé.  
\- Te souviens-tu de comment c’est arrivé ?  
\- Plus ou moins, j’étais terrifié ce jour-là.  
\- C’est compréhensible. Mais maintenant, c’est derrière toi et une nouvelle vie libre cette fois s’ouvre à toi.  
\- Je doute d’être vraiment libre un jour. Il n’est pas dit que nos ravisseurs ne nous retrouvent pas un jour.

Erwin posa la main sur la main du blondinet.

\- Je les en empêcherai, je te le promets.  
\- On n'a pas besoin de vous. On s’est démerdé sans vous, jusque maintenant.  
\- Je n’en doute pas Levi.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas enfuis plutôt? Lança Eren, qui bouillait de l’intérieur.  
\- Eren, ne le provoque pas. Ce n’est peut-être qu’un omega, mais il a déjà tué des omega.  
\- Comment ça Armin ? Un truc si petit ?  
\- Tu vas le…  
-STOP vous deux. On se croirait dans une cour d’école. Levi, je te propose de régler tes comptes avec Eren dans la salle d’entraînement, lors d’un combat au corps-à-corps. Une fois que vous aurez fini, peut être sera-t-il possible de repartir sur des bases saines.  
\- Mais Erwin, je vais le blesser. Je ne peux pas lever la main sur un oméga.  
\- J’accepte.  
\- Bien. Maintenant terminons ce repas et dans 30 min votre règlement de comptes démarrera.

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot supplémentaire. De temps en temps, Eren lançait un regard à son ami retrouvé. Il avait tellement de choses à lui raconter, de souvenir à se relater. Mais voilà un autre oméga avait accaparé son meilleur ami.

Eren profita du repas pour détailler ce jeune oméga aux cheveux couleur ébène et au regard d’acier. C’était quelque chose d’unique. Eren se sentait à la fois attiré par cet homme, mais aussi avait l’impression de le détester par sa façon de se comporter en tant que protecteur. C’était son rôle, à lui, Eren, de protéger un oméga et pas à un oméga.

Erwin dirigea le petit groupe composé d’Armin, de Levi, d’Eren et d’Hanji dans la salle de sport de l’armée. Il se chargea de vider une salle afin que seul leur groupe soit présent pour ne pas perturber le combat. Lui même était curieux de voir comment se battait Levi. Il voulait de plus en plus l’avoir dans ses rangs, même s’il ne pouvait pas définir le pourquoi du comment.

Levi et Eren allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. On remit à Levi une tenue, ainsi que les protections obligatoires.

Eren continuait d’observer l’oméga.

\- T’as fini de me reluquer. On t’a jamais appris que ce n’était pas bien de fixer les gens.  
\- Et toi, on ne t’a jamais appris à ne pas agresser les gens en permanence.

Aussitôt, Eren se mordit la langue, se souvenant soudainement que Levi n’avait peut être jamais connu de famille comme beaucoup d’oméga enlevé à la naissance.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- T’as pas à t’excuser. J’vais les récupérer moi-même en te foutant la dérouillée du siècle.  
\- Aucune chance.  
\- C’est ce qu’on va voir.

Ils montèrent sur les tatamis quelques instants plus tard. Erwin serait l’arbitre du match. Il rappela au cas où, les règles de combat et de sécurité. Une fois les deux combattants prêts, il donna le coup d’envoi.

Dans un premier temps, ils se jaugèrent de loin, cherchant à étudier la technique de l’autre, pour trouver la moindre faille.

Armin se tenait assis sur un banc, serrant la main d’Hanji.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, Erwin, les empêchera de s’étriper. Mais c’est la seule solution pour faire tomber la tension. Je pense que Levi s’est trop attaché à toi et du coup te surprotège. Cette démonstration va permettre de lui montrer qu’ici, il n’est pas forcément le plus fort et qu’Eren peut aussi te protéger.

Les premiers coups furent donnés par Eren. Levi encaissait sans broncher, tout en esquivant au dernier moment ou en bloquant certains. Malgré sa condition d’oméga, Erwin et Eren ne pouvaient que constater que Levi était très rapide dans ses mouvements, n’en faisant pas un de trop.

Au bout de quelques minutes Eren était essoufflé, tandis que l’oméga avait toujours une respiration calme. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les rôles s’inversèrent. Levi passa à l’attaque. Des attaques rapides, mais brutales. Eren se mit à reculer. Il essaya de contre-attaquer. Il était de plus en plus fatigué.

Soudain, il perdit l’équilibre et l’oméga se retrouva sur lui, assit sur son ventre. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Levi approcha sa bouche de sa glande dans le cou et le mordit jusqu’à ce que le sang perle. Eren laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et se contorsionna pour rendre la pareille à l’oméga. Ce dernier soupira de bonheur, jusqu’à ce que deux mains puissantes finissent par le soulever pour l’éloigner d’Eren.

Eren se remit sur ses jambes et se mit à grogner vers son supérieur.

\- Eren calme toi !!!!  
\- Erwin regarde leurs yeux ! Ils ont changé de couleur.  
\- Lâche-moi, primate d’alpha.  
\- Une fois que la raison te reviendra. Je te rappelle, initialement, tu voulais le massacrer et qu’à l’instant, vous alliez littéralement copuler devant tout le monde.  
\- Erwin, il faut le ramener dans le bâtiment pour oméga, il ne va plus tarder à entrer en chaleur si ce n’est pas déjà le cas.  
\- Comment c’est possible ?  
\- Je pense qu’il a essayé de camoufler son odeur, mais avec le combat, cela a réveillé ses instincts. Oh la la la la des choses encore à étudier.  
\- Plus tard, Hanji. Eren, si tu ne te calmes pas dans les 30 prochaines secondes, tu auras le droit à un séjour au cachot.

Erwin se fit plus menaçant, jusqu’à ce qu’Eren baisse les oreilles en soumission.

\- J’aime mieux ça. Et maintenant à nous deux Levi. Direction ta chambre.  
\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi.

Erwin jeta sur son épaule Levi qui se débattait, tendant désespérément les mains vers Eren. Ce dernier s’était retrouvé encerclé par d’autres soldats, l’empêchant de courir après le major.

Armin avait assisté à toute la scène et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il choisit finalement de rester avec Eren quelque temps.

\- Je suis désolé Eren. Il n'est pas comme ça d’habitude.  
\- Ne m’approche pas.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Tu n’es pas mon oméga, lui cracha-t-il au visage.  
\- Eren cela suffit maintenant, Gunther, aide moi à l’emmener ailleurs. Il a besoin qu’on lui rafraîchisse les idées.

Eren fut conduit hors de la sale de sport sous bonne escorte.

Armin resta seul plusieurs minutes et finit par remonter en direction de son bâtiment. Les alpha qu’ils rencontraient s’éloignaient aussitôt de lui. Il était presque arrivé quand il rencontra à nouveau Erwin.

\- Ça ne va pas Armin ?  
\- Si, si, tout va bien.  
\- Ne me mens pas, je le sens qu’il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Viens avec moi, on va en parler tranquillement dans mon bureau, si tu veux.

Erwin lui tendit la main, qu’il accepta après quelques minutes d’hésitation. Aussitôt, il sentit la tension qui l’habitait le quitter.

**

Levi avait été déposé dans sa chambre. Il s’était mis aussitôt avec plusieurs couvertures dans un coin de la pièce. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucune chance de sortir d’ici, car il avait entendu la béta fermer à clef sa porte. Il se retrouvait donc emprisonné une nouvelle fois. Il se mit à pousser de longs gémissements.

**

Quelque part dans les sous-sols des bâtiments hurlaient Eren, enfermé lui aussi, le temps qu’il se calme.

**

Armin retourna très tard dans sa propre chambre. Il avait discuté avec Erwin de tout et de rien et avait fini par s’endormir sur le canapé. Erwin n’avait pas osé le réveiller et l’avait laissé se reposer pendant qu’il traitait la paperasserie. Il ne l’avait réveillé qu’au moment de dîner. afin de ne pas trop le perturber, il avait fait monter des plateaux repas à son bureau.  
Armin se trouvait dorénavant en face de la porte de Levi, dont les plaintes se faisaient entendre. Il voulut entrer pour aider son ami, mais il réalisa que la porte était verrouillée. Hanji arriva au même moment.

\- Je suis désolé, Armin. Mais Levi est dans un état qu’il ne te reconnaîtra pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait.  
\- Je le sais bien, mais vois-tu durant leur combat, Eren et Levi se sont par mégarde marqués, car Levi est entré en chaleur. C’était à prévoir, on aurait dû empêcher que cela se produise.  
\- Pourquoi les avoir séparées alors ?  
\- Levi n’est pas dans son état normal et on veut éviter qu’il croit qu’on l’a accouplé de force avec un alpha.  
\- Que va-t-il se passer ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, c’est la première fois que je vois ça.

Armin repartit en direction de sa chambre.

La nuit fut horrible pour tout les omega et beta de l’étage. Les plaintes de Levi ne s’arrêtèrent pas. Hanji finit par partir voir Erwin.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe pour que tu me réveilles si tôt ?  
\- Je suis inquiète pour Levi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il est blessé ?  
\- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Mais maintenant que sa chaleur s'est déclarée, il se comporte vraiment bizarrement. Il n’arrête pas de pleurer.  
\- Comment çà ?

Au même moment Erd entra dans le bureau d’Erwin.

\- Non, mais c’est une habitude chez tout le monde.  
\- Major, depuis qu’on a enfermé Eren en bas, il se jette littéralement sur les barreaux, comme un animal en cage, en hurlant.  
\- Lui aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Oh non, Erwin, je crois comprendre. Eren et Levi se sont liés pendant leur combat.  
\- T’as une solution pour y remédier ?  
\- Non, malheureusement, c’est la première fois que je vois ça. Mais si on ne fait rien, l’oméga risque de mettre sa vie en danger, car pour lui, on le prive de son alpha.  
\- Le problème, c’est que je doute qu’il aie choisi volontairement Eren.  
\- Peut-être, mais plus le temps passe et plus je m’inquiète pour sa santé.  
\- Bon d’accord, que l’on emmène Levi dans les quartiers d’Eren. Je vais m’occuper de ce dernier avant de le libérer. Préparez aussi tour ce qu’ils auront besoin pour la semaine à venir.  
\- Bien Major.  
\- Hanji, t’es sûr qu’il n’y a pas d’autre choix.  
\- J’ai bien peur que non.

Hanji repartit dans le bâtiment des oméga. Elle passa par l’infirmerie, afin de pouvoir prendre un sédatif, afin de pouvoir transporter Levi en toute sécurité. Elle trouva Armin devant la porte, attendant désespérément que son ami aille mieux. Quand il vit Hanji, son visage afficha l’inquiétude.

\- Ne t’en fais pas Armin, Levi va aller mieux.  
\- Vous avez trouvé un remède ?  
\- Non, il n’y a pas de remède miracle, mais on va le laisser s’accoupler avec Eren.  
\- Mais il va jamais être d’accord !  
\- Je pense qu’à la fin de sa chaleur, il va nous en vouloir, mais on n'a vraiment pas le choix. Eren lui-même est en train de perdre la tête d’être éloigné de Levi. Ils se sont marqués involontairement.

Hanji entra dans la chambre et trouva Levi dans le même coin. Elle s’approcha de lui doucement. Quand elle s’abaissa à sa hauteur, elle fut prise de pitié par ce visage d’habitude si froid et sans expression. Levi avait le regard triste. Ses gémissements étaient devenus faibles par la fatigue accumulée.

\- Levi, tout va aller bien. Tu vas retrouver Eren dans quelques minutes.  
\- Non.  
\- Non ? Mais tu n’arrêtes pas de le réclamer.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d’un stupide alpha. Je peux me débrouiller seul.  
\- Comme tu veux. Alors je vais repartir et te laisser seul ici.  
\- Non !!!! Eren !!!!!  
\- Ben, tu vois, tu as besoin de lui. Je vais juste de faire une piqûre pour te calmer un peu, le temps que je t’amène à lui. Je vais aussi te donner un petit boîtier. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu devras appuyer dessus et on viendra tout de suite.

Levi se recroquevilla un peu plus quand Hanji arriva avec la seringue, mais se laissa piquer. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Une fois sûr qu’il était endormi, Hanji le prit dans ses bras. Molbit et Mike l’attendaient devant la porte avec des affaires de rechange et de la nourriture. Ils descendirent Levi jusqu’aux quartiers d’Eren.

Ce dernier était, au même moment, escorté par Erwin, qui ne se gêna pas de lui rappeler comment il devait traiter un oméga en chaleur et que quand tout cela serait fini, il devait aller présenter ses excuses au pauvre Armin, suite à la violence du rejet de son ami.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
\- Ne t’en fais pas Eren, il a juste eu le droit à un tranquillisant, pour pouvoir venir jusqu’ici sans attirer trop d’alpha.  
\- Il est si pâle. Tu es sûr qu’il n’est pas malade ?  
\- Non, il est juste très fatigué et n’a rien mangé depuis hier midi. On t’a préparé tout ce que tu aurais besoin. Par contre, tu vas avoir des surprises. Il te veut et te rejette en même temps. Je pense que son esprit et ses instincts oméga sont en conflit au fond de lui.  
\- Je vais prendre soin de lui.

Eren prit le relais et porta Levi jusque sur son lit, qui venait d’être refait par Mobilt et Mike. Une pile de couvertures était déposée au pied de celui-ci. Une fois qu’Erwin fut sûr que Levi était bien installé, il repartit en direction de son bureau.

Désormais dans la chambre, il ne restait plus qu’Eren et Levi. La semaine de chaleur de Levi sonnait comme un véritable challenge.

Eren se mit à faire un peu de ménage en attendant que son oméga se réveille et le réclame.


	5. une chaleur mouvementée

Chapitre 05 : une chaleur mouvementée

Eren avait fini de tout nettoyer de fond en comble pour que son oméga ne soit pas trop déçu de la tenue de ses quartiers. Certes, cela n’était pas très grand. Il y avait en tout et pour tout 4 pièces. Tout d'abord, le salon et bureau. Eren avait acheté le strict minimum, car il était plus souvent en mission. Mais il pouvait se vanter de pouvoir accueillir ses amis sans problème. Il y avait une table ronde et quatre chaises, un canapé d’angle, une petite bibliothèque et son bureau. La cuisine était ouverte sur la pièce principale et était dans un état relativement neuf, vu qu’il prenait tous ses repas au mess des officiers. Ensuite, venait sa chambre. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et très éclairée. Mais comme dans le salon, il y avait peu de meubles. Enfin, il y avait la salle de bains. Il y avait fait installer avec sa première prime de mission, une baignoire d’angle afin de pouvoir se prélasser de tout son être.

En ayant tout nettoyé, il se rendit compte, qu’il n’avait jamais prévu de se mettre avec un oméga. Il possédait donc plus un appartement de célibataire que pour un couple. Il se nota dans un coin de sa tête de penser à acheter d’autres meubles.

Soudain dans sa tête, ce fut comme une révélation. Le fait d’avoir un omega lui sauta à la figure. Serait-il capable de s’en occuper correctement ? Que devait-il faire pour s’en occuper ? Quel était son rôle exact ? Et surtout, est-ce que l’oméga était vraiment prêt à vivre avec lui ?

Eren était perdu dans ses pensées, quand l’odeur de la chaleur de l’oméga se fit ressentir. Aussitôt, ses yeux virèrent dans une couleur dorée, signe de convoitise. Il se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il trouva Levi en train de se réveiller tout en gémissant. Il n’osait s’approcher de lui alors que son instinct réclamait de le prendre ni plus, ni moins. Il resta dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Levi ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. La chaleur en lui le brûlait horriblement. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour le soulager. Il sentait la moiteur dans son intimité, signe évident de sa chaleur. L’odeur du lit n’arrangeait pas les choses. Cela sentait l’odeur de l’alpha qu’il avait combattu qui pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il frotta son visage contre l’oreiller, enroula ses jambes autour du drap, se frottant tout en gémissant.

Une petite voix dans sa tête, lui disait de se calmer, de ne pas succomber à sa chaleur, mais cela était de plus en plus difficile.

\- Levi, est-ce que tout va bien ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Aussitôt, il se redressa, appuyant un peu plus sur son sexe déjà tendu.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage ! Je ne veux pas me lier à un alpha.  
\- Tu es chez moi au passage et Hanji a dit que tu me réclamais. Moi non plus cela ne m’enchante pas. Je n’avais jamais prévu de m’accoupler avec un oméga.  
\- Sors de cette pièce.  
\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Hanji a laissé plein d’affaires au pied du lit.

Eren combattit son instinct et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bains, se déshabilla rapidement et fit couler une douche froide essayant de chasser l’odeur pénétrante de l’omega qui le désirait. Il prit en main son propre sexe et se mit à le caresser jusqu’à ce que la jouissance l’atteigne.

Levi rampa sur le lit pour atteindre le pied. Il remarqua qu’Hanji avait pensé à lui laisser les mêmes types de jouets qu’il avait dû se servir pour aider Armin. Il frissonna de dégoût en y repensant. Il finit tout de même par prendre l’un des jouets et retourna contre les oreillers. Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée. Il fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer. Il dirigea vers son intimité suintante le jouet. Il serra des dents appréhendant une quelconque douleur et il le fit entrer petit à petit. Il chercha désespérément une position plus confortable pour le faire bouger en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à s’impatienter et finit par se mettre à pleurer. Aussitôt, la porte s’ouvrit et Eren se dirigea vers lui.

Malgré la réticence de Levi à l’approche de l’alpha, il le laissa le prendre dans ses bras. Eren frotta sa gorge contre celle de Levi, permettant à leur glande respective de libérer les phéromones. Levi se sentit aussitôt apaisé, moins stressé. Il pencha un peu plus la tête afin de laisser un plus grand accès à sa glande à Eren. Ce dernier ne refusa pas. Une de ses mains descendit vers l’entrée de l’intimité de Levi.

\- Laisse-moi t’aider pour cette fois.  
\- Hmmm.

Docilement, Levi se laissa faire. Eren l’allongea sur le dos, lui écarta les cuisses un peu plus. Il lui prit l’objet des mains et se mit à faire des va-et-vient, alternant rapidité et lenteur. Sa bouche se posa sur le sexe de son omega et il le lécha, le suça.

Levi cambrait son corps sous les assauts de bonheur. Il ne retenait même plus ses gémissements. Le jouet finit par heurter son point sensible le faisant pleurer de bonheur.

\- Encore plus.

Ses mains se crispaient sur les draps du lit. Il se sentit arriver au bord de la jouissance. Il voulut retirer la tête d’Eren, mais celui-ci continua d’œuvrer avec sa bouche et il recueillit la semence de son omega. Il essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa grimace de dégoût face à l’amertume dans sa bouche.

La respiration de Levi était saccadée. Il sentit l’alpha se redresser et faire un pas pour quitter le lit et sûrement la chambre. Involontairement, il le retint par le bras.

\- Je dois y aller Levi. Tu n’imagines même pas comme c’est dur de ne pas pouvoir te soulager par moi-même.  
\- Reste.  
\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je ne tiendrais pas sinon.  
\- Reste.  
\- Levi !!!  
\- Reste.  
\- Putain, tu vas me rendre fou à force de jouer comme ça avec moi.  
\- Reste.  
\- OK

Eren s’allongea contre son omega, le prenant dans ses bras. Ce dernier malgré la fatigue, sentit le sexe dur de son alpha contre son ventre.

\- La prochaine fois, dit-il tout en s’endormant, apaisé.  
\- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne tiendras pas, omega.

Malgré la tension, Eren finit par sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Eren se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la sensation de son corps ankylosé. Il remarqua tout de suite les cheveux couleur corbeau de son omega. Durant son sommeil, Levi avait basculé complètement sur le corps d’Eren. Ce dernier avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il craignait réveiller le caractériel oméga et de se faire éjecter de son propre lit. Il se concentra donc à garder une respiration calme et un rythme cardiaque lent afin de ne pas réveiller l’oméga.

Levi dormit encore une bonne heure avant que sa chaleur ne revienne. Il se sentait bien. Il y avait toujours l’odeur de l’alpha autour de lui qui l'apaisait, ainsi que sa chaleur. En y pensant, tout en s’étirant, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur. Il frotta son visage, tout en émettant un genre de ronronnement, contre cet oreiller chaud. Soudain, il se rendit compte que l’oreiller faisait un drôle de bruit, comme un cœur qui bat. Il n’osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il leva une de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête qui rencontra une touffe de cheveux. Il descendit lentement la main heurtant au passage des yeux vert émeraude qui commençait à virer à l’or.

\- Matin.  
\- Euh non, il est à peine 16h. Serait-il possible que tu descendes de moi, maintenant.  
\- Non.  
\- Levi, il faut que tu t’éloignes de moi. Sinon tu vas le regretter, surtout à te frotter contre moi ainsi.  
\- Non.  
\- Putain d'entêter d’oméga. Laisse-moi au moins te faire à manger. Tu n’as rien avalé depuis plus de 24 heures.  
\- Non.

Eren se passa une main dans ses cheveux, refusant à batailler plus avec Levi. Il essaya de respirer calmement alors que ses instincts étaient mis à mal. Levi le fixait avec son regard gris acier. Aucun signe sur son visage ne montrait ses intentions. Pourtant au fond de ses yeux, brillait une légère étincelle de luxure. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils regardèrent droits dans les yeux, sans échanger un mot. Puis Eren se raidit soudainement en sentant une main descendre dans son pantalon.

\- Levi, non, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.  
\- Prends-moi alpha.  
\- T’es sûr ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Pour confirmer ses paroles, Levi se frotta contre le sexe qui se tendait d’Eren, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Eren saisit alors son oméga et inversa les positions. L’excitation était à son comble. L’odeur que diffusait Levi, ses gestes lascifs et sa voix devenue suppléante avait eu raison de sa conscience. Cependant, il essaya de garder un maximum de maîtrise de soit. C’était sa première fois, mais aussi celle de son omega et il ne voulait pas ruiner cela.

Il le déshabilla lentement, profitant d’admirer chaque parcelle de peau qu’il découvrait. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Levi, d’abord doucement, puis en appuyant un peu plus, jusqu’à forcer l’entrée, afin de pouvoir explorer l’intérieur de celle-ci avec sa langue.

Levi se sentait flotter de plus ne plus. Le baiser de son alpha était enivrant, le faisant gémir d’anticipation pour la suite. Car oui, il le voulait en lui. Il voulait sentir son nœud se former dans son intimité. Il voulait sentir son nœud se former dans son intimité. Il lui avait manqué quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c’était Eren. Tout raisonnement avait disparu de sa tête. Maintenant, seul son instinct d’omega en chaleur régnait et il réclamait la délivrance, la jouissance suprême. Il trouvait les gestes d’Eren, trop lent. Il voulait plus tout de suite. Il tendit sa main vers les vêtements d’Eren afin de le mettre à nu rapidement, mais celui-ci n’était pas d’accord et il repoussa les deux mains.

Eren approcha sa bouche du coup de Levi et se mit à lécher la glande, faisant gémir encore plus fort. Il la mordit, marquant ainsi et réclamant aussi Levi comme étant sa propriété devant les autres alpha. Il descendit lentement, goûtant chaque centimètre de peau avec sa bouche. Levi laissait échapper des bruits qu’Eren était persuadé ne laisserait pas filtrer de sa bouche en temps normal. Mais il s’en foutait royalement.

Sa bouche s’attaqua aux deux boutons roses qui pointaient déjà. Ses mains arrivèrent au niveau des jambes de son futur amant, qu’il écarta amplement afin de lui permettre un accès total à l’entrée de l’intimité de son oméga. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers cet orifice. Il fut étonné que l’endroit soit déjà si humide. Il y entra facilement un premier doigt et inséra rapidement un deuxième. De son autre main libre, il maintint en place les hanches de son amant qui essayait d’onduler pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Sa langue tourmentait toujours les bourgeons roses.

Il inséra un troisième doigt et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec, s’enfonçant toujours plus à l’intérieur. Il laissa paraître un sourire quand il toucha le point sensible qui fit tressaillir de joie Levi. Il le titilla pendant une bonne minute. Il finit par ressortir ses doigts, se redressa. Levi, aussitôt, gémit de la perte.

\- Non!!! Reviens !!!  
\- Je suis toujours là. Laisse-moi au moins retirer mes vêtements.  
\- Dépêche-toi.

Eren fit descendre rapidement ses vêtements au sol et rejoignit Levi à nouveau sur le lit. Il se glissa entre les jambes de son omega, lui releva légèrement les hanches et le pénétra lentement. Levi, aussitôt, se sentit rempli. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille d’Eren. Ce dernier sourit devant l’impatience de l’oméga. Il accéléra lentement le rythme faisant gémir de plus en plus fort son amant. Il changeait l’angle à la recherche du point sensible qu’il avait tant titillé quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il sentit Levi se contracter de plus en plus, signalant qu’il allait arriver à la jouissance, il sortit au grand désarroi de celui-ci.

\- Retourne-toi.

Contre sa volonté, il obéit et se retrouva la tête dans les oreillers, à tendre son cul à Eren en offrande. Ce dernier se replace correctement et entra rapidement dans la chaleur quittée quelques instants auparavant. De son autre main libre, il maintint en place les hanches de son amant qui essayait d’onduler pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Il rapprocha sa bouche de la glande qu’il mordit à sang, tandis que ses mains retenaient son amant tout en saisissant son sexe.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Levi ne vienne. Il se contracta violemment sur le sexe d’Eren. Ce dernier sentit son nœud commencer à gonfler. Il voulut se retirer, afin de laisser encore une chance à Levi de ne pas se retrouver noué à lui, mais se dernier se mit à pleurer.

\- Noue-moi, alpha.

Ce fut le summum pour Eren. Son nœud se forma lorsqu’il heurta pour une énième fois la prostate. Il s’arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

Levi quant à lui ronronnait de bonheur. Il se sentait enfin rempli. Eren bascula en prenant Levi dans ses bras afin de ne pas le blesser, ce qui était l’inconvénient d’un nœud. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en aurait dans cet état-là. Il se colla à Levi, l’enveloppant de ses bras après avoir pris le drap. Il se sentait sale, mais il devrait attendre d’avoir dénoué pour porter son oméga dans la salle de bains et se laver. Il approcha sa bouche de l’oreille de Levi.

\- Miens pour toujours désormais.  
\- Dans tes rêves gamins.

Les deux hommes sombrèrent dans un lourd sommeil.  
Eren fut de nouveau le premier à se réveiller. Il observa Levi qui s’était retourné une fois dénoué et qui s’était blotti contre le torse d’Eren tel un enfant. L’alpha savoura quelques instants la scène sous ses yeux avant de finalement se lever pour aller se laver. L’odeur de la chaleur de Levi empestait tout l’appartement. Eren ouvrit la fenêtre du salon afin d’aérer. Il penserait à aérer la chambre pendant qu’il laverait son oméga.

Maintenant, il pouvait le dire, il était le siens. Il se dirigea directement à la salle de bains, après avoir pris quelques affaires de rechange afin de ne pas se balader trop nu, même s’il était chez lui. La douche lui permit de retirer toutes les odeurs que l’oméga lui avait laissé et il put réfléchir à tête reposée à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait du mal à croire que l’oméga avec qui il y a 24 heures, il se battait pour voir Armin était désormais lié à lui jusqu’au restant de ses jours. Cela voulait dire, qu’il aurait une personne à charge dorénavant. À cette idée, il déglutit. Pourquoi, lui qui était si jeune, se retrouvait lié à un type aussi froid et à l’égo démesuré ? Il se doutait bien que Levi ne soit pas du genre à dépendre de quelqu’un sauf pendant ses chaleurs. Il n’osait plus trop réfléchir, de peur de voir de mauvaises conclusions. Ils allaient devoir vivre ensemble et cela était la seule et unique chose à retenir.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un boxer, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Après avoir fouillé dans son frigo rempli par Mike, il décida de faire des pan cakes. Il prépara la pâte, sortit la confiture, le nutella et aussi du salé. Il ne connaissait pas les goûts de son oméga. Il allait devoir apprendre à les connaître. Il était en train de faire cuire les pancake quand Levi émergea complètement nu de la chambre. Eren se retourna à moitié.

\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Un peu plus de 21h. Je suis en train de préparer à manger. Des pan cakes, tu manges ?  
\- Jamais goûté.  
\- Quoi !!! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Attends, ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes.  
\- Je voudrais me laver.  
\- Mange déjà un morceau et ensuite, je te préparerai un bon bain. Cela te va ?  
\- Pas le choix.

Levi se dirigea vers une chaise de bar et observa Eren en train de faire à manger. Il en profita pour inspecter son nouvel environnement. L’appartement était à peu près propre, même s’il était sûr de trouver encore de la crasse à certains endroits.

Eren déposa une assiette avec une montagne de pancake et deux assiettes vides avec des couverts. Il lui servit le premier et lui proposa de mettre du salé pour commencer. Levi l’observa quelques instants pour voir comment cela se mangeait et l’imita. Quand le premier morceau tomba dans sa gorge, il ne put retenir un petit sourire de contentement. Eren était heureux de voir que son omega aimait sa cuisine. Il se dépêcha de manger afin de préparer la salle de bains et la baignoire. Il fit couler l’eau chaude, déversa des sels de mer parfumés à la lavande.

Levi arriva peu de temps après lui. Eren arrêta l’eau. Levi s’installa dans la baignoire et soupira d’aise dans la chaleur et l’odeur de lavande qui détendait tous ses nerfs. Il se sentait bien et n’avait qu’une envie, y rester et dormir. Il ferma ses yeux quelques instants.

Eren revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une serviette propre. Il avait profité pour changer la literie et aérer un peu la chambre. Il aperçut l’oméga qui s’était endormi dans l’eau. Il n’osa pas le réveiller, mais il savait aussi que l’eau allait finir par refroidir et il était hors de question que son oméga tombe malade dès leur première journée ensemble. Il prit un gant et lava soigneusement son amant. Il lui lava les cheveux et lui rinça comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Rien de tout cela ne sembla réveiller l’oméga épuisé par sa première journée de chaleur. Il l’emballa dans une serviette assez grande et le porta jusqu’à la chambre où il l’allongea dans le lit. Il ferma les fenêtres, éteignit les lumières et le rejoints rapidement, le prenant dans ses bras.

La semaine de chaleur de Levi fut longue et pénible pour Eren. Il dut subir les aléas de l’humeur massacrante de son oméga qui alternait entre l’envie que son alpha prenne soin de lui et le désir de voir Eren s’éloignait le plus loin de lui, voir même crever selon ses dires. Eren dut donc jongler avec toutes les personnalités de Levi.

Pourtant durant cette semaine, ils réussirent à se connaître un peu mieux.

À la fin de la semaine de chaleur, les deux hommes avaient fini par “signer un traité de paix” pour le bien de tous.

C’est ensemble qu’ils quittèrent les quartiers de l’alpha pour rejoindre tout le monde. Bien évidemment, ils marchèrent à une distance raisonnable l’un de l’autre. Levi voulait trop garder son indépendance.

Quand ils franchirent la porte du self, Eren et Levi virent une scène qui les laissèrent sans voix.


	6. Le passé des oméga

Chapitre 06 : Le passé des oméga

Pov Armin

Je ne comprenais pas la décision de Hanji. Je croyais qu’elle était là pour nous aider ! Alors pourquoi livrait-elle Levi à un alpha ? Avions-nous fait quelque chose de mal pour qu’on en arrive là. J’avais soudain l’impression que notre envie de liberté et notre fuite n’avaient servi à rien. Nous étions revenus à la case départ.

Je la voyais s’approcher doucement de Levi avec une seringue. Qu’allait-elle lui faire. J’avais envie de l’arrêter. Elle n’avait pas le droit. Mais un béta m’empêchait de passer. C’était celui qui s’occupait de la cuisine.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau, Levi semblait dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Hanji. Elle me regarda et me sourit avec de partir avec les deux béta. De mes yeux, les larmes commençaient à s’échapper. J’entrais rapidement dans la chambre de Levi et montais dans le lit où je m’enroulais en boule dans les draps. Je ne su combien de temps je pleurais, mais à un moment, je finis par m’endormir.

Mes rêves furent peuplés de violence, d’alpha tous plus répugnant les uns que les autres et de Levi enchaîné à Eren.

….

Hanji était en train de terminer son rapport sur les évènements concernant Levi, quand Molbit arriva en courant dans son bureau.

\- Chef, nous avons un problème.  
\- Comment ça ? Un alpha s'est introduit dans le bâtiment ?  
\- Non, c’est le petit Arlett. Il libère à l’étage une odeur puissante de peur. Cela met en panique tous les omega de l’étage. J’ai essayé d’entrer dans la chambre, mais même pour moi, les poils se dressent sur ma peau.  
\- Ce n'est pas bon tout ça. Ils ont subi trop de stress. Va me chercher Erwin et conduit le à la chambre d’Armin. Fait évacuer les autres oméga dans les étages inférieurs.  
\- Et vous chef ?  
\- Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire en attendant.

Hanji se précipita hors de son bureau. Elle avait pourtant l’habitude des omega bouleversé lors de leur libération, mais pas au point de faire peur à tout un bâtiment.  
Quand elle arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d’Armin, elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi Molbit n’avait rien pu faire. Même pour elle, l’odeur en était presque insupportable. Elle entra tout de même dans la chambre.

\- Armin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se rapprocha du lit et constata qu’il dormait. Elle finit par rebrousser chemin et patienta jusqu’à l’arrivée d’Erwin. Ce dernier arriva rapidement.

\- Je m’en occupe Hanji. Je vais l’emmener ailleurs, le temps qu’il se calme.  
\- Tu ne peux pas Erwin. C’est contraire à nos règles.  
\- Je ne devrais déjà pas être là. Laisse moi gérer. Je te promets de ne rien intenter contre sa volonté.  
\- Je viendrais vérifier régulièrement alors.  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Au fait, il dort. Je pense qu’il cauchemarde. Je l’ai appelé, mais il n’a pas répondu. Il est dans cet état-là depuis qu’on a emmené Levi.  
\- J’en prends note. Aère l’étage pour que les autres résidents puissent regagner leur chambre.

Erwin entra et referma la porte de la chambre. Malgré l’obscurité, il se dirigea sans problème jusqu’à l’oméga. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il posa une main sur le dessus de la couverture et laissa échapper un croone, espérant calmer l’oméga. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dessina avec le dos de sa main des arcs de cercle.

Armin se mit à bouger lentement, sa respiration se fit plus calme. Il finit par sortir la tête de la couverture et d’un regard encore endormi chercha celui qui l’avait réveillé. Quand il reconnut un alpha et pas n’importe lequel, il se tendit de nouveau, près à se défendre contre toute agression.

\- Calme-toi Armin, je ne te ferais aucun mal.  
\- Non, je ne vous crois pas. Tous les alpha font du mal.  
\- Non pas tous. Ici, tu ne trouveras pas d’alpha voulant te nuire. C’est finit pour toi cette période de peur.  
\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous livré Levi en pâture à Eren ?  
\- Il n’y avait pas d’autre solution. Mais ne t’en fait pas Eren ne fera rien contre l’avis de Levi.

Armin se mit à sangloter. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au bas de la chemise d’Erwin.

\- Je suis seul maintenant. Levi, ne reviendra plus jamais vers moi.  
\- Mais non, tu n’es pas seul. Je suis là. Et Levi reviendra vers toi dès que sa chaleur sera finie. Vous avez passé trop d’épreuves difficiles ensemble pour qu’il t’abandonne comme cela si vite.

Les larmes d’Armin s’écoulèrent encore plus. Toute la tension s’évacuait de son pauvre petit corps. Erwin le tira petit à petit contre lui, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier se retrouve sur les genoux de l’alpha. Erwin continua de crooner, tout en se levant. Il tenait contre lui Armin, dont les sanglots commençaient à s’espacer. Il quitta la chambre et quitta le bâtiment des omega sous le regard réprobateur d’Hanji. Quand il arriva dans ses quartiers, Armin somnolait contre sa poitrine. Il l’allongea sous la couverture et se mit sur le dessus de la couverture, maintenant toujours, l’oméga contre lui.

Armin ne fit pas d’autre cauchemar de la nuit. Il commença à se réveiller par le soleil qui filtrait par le rideau entre ouvert. Tous les évènements de la veille revinrent dans sa mémoire. Il voulut se levait, mais il sentit un bras l’en empêchant. Son sang se glaça aussitôt dans son corps. Le bras, aussitôt, se resserra et un main vint caresser sa glande.

\- Pas de panique Armin, il ne s’est rien passé.  
\- Où suis-je ?  
\- Dans mes quartiers. Tu effrayais les autres oméga. Il a fallu que l’on t’éloigne de là-bas, le temps que tu te calmes.  
\- Mais Levi va me chercher. Je dois y retourner. Je vais mieux. Merci.  
\- Armin!!!

Erwin avait élevé légèrement la voix. Armin se recroquevilla légèrement, ses oreilles se plaquant sur la tête. L’alpha prit le menton de l’omega et lui releva la tête.

\- Je ne cherche pas à t’emprisonner ici, Armin. Je suis là pour t’aider. Ce n’est pas en restant enfermé dans ton mutisme que tu arriveras à tourner la page. Je ne peux pas imaginer une minute l’enfer par lequel tu es passé avec Levi, mais ici, il n’y a que des gens qui veulent que tu t’en sortes et que tu puisses enfin vivre libre. Alors n’aies pas peur et fais moi confiance.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez très bien soumettre un omega. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

Erwin arrêta de ce fait tout geste sur l’omega pour le calmer.  
\- Si je te promets de ne plus te toucher, voudrais-tu essayer de m’accorder ta confiance ?  
\- Je vais essayer.

Erwin se leva et alla jusqu’à la commode prendre ses affaires. Armin regardait dans tous les sens, paniqué.

\- Je vais dans la pièce d’à côté. Après nous irons chercher des affaires pour toi. Jusqu’à ce que Levi revienne, tu resteras ici. Et promis, je ne poserai pas la main sur toi.

Armin se détendit légèrement. Quand Erwin eut franchi la porte, menant à la pièce d’à côté, il se rejeta en arrière sur le lit. L’odeur de l’alpha était présente partout. Mais cela ne le gêna point et il se mit même à enterrer son visage dans l’oreiller de l’alpha. Ce dernier ne revint dans la chambre qu’au bout d’un bon quart d’heure. Il fut même surpris de trouver l’omega en train d’attendre assit derrière la porte. Au bruit d’ouverture de la porte, ce dernier se redressa et recula. Erwin fit comme si rien n’était et retourna vers la commode pour prendre ce qu’il avait besoin pour la journée. Il prit aussi une de ses chemises qu’il tendit à l’omega. Armin la prit et courra s’enfermer dans la salle de bains. Une fois seul, il respira l’odeur qui émanait de la chemise et laissa échapper un soupir d’aise.

De l’autre côté de la porte Erwin souriait, entendant tous les bruits que faisait l’omega. Une fois tous les deux prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire des officiers afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent à peine, qu’Hanji leur tomba dessus.

\- Armin, tout va bien ? Est-ce qu’Erwin t’a fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas ?  
\- Hanji, STOP. Il est entier et devant toi.  
\- Non, non, il n’a strictement rien fait, renchérit l’omega tout en se mettant en retrait et en agrippant le dos de la chemise d’Erwin.

Erwin passa son bras autour des épaules d’Armin en geste de réconfort. Ils se mirent tous à table. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le plus grand calme. Seul le bruit des couverts résonnait.  
Armin regardait son bol sans envie.

\- Armin, il faut que tu manges. Tu ne comptes pas rester sans manger pendant une semaine quand même ?  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Au même moment, son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu’Erwin avait raison. Il finit par se manger tout de même son bol de céréales et son lait. Mike le conduisit ensuite à sa chambre afin qu’il puisse prendre quelques affaires. Au moment où il devait rejoindre le commandant, il échappa à la vigilance de Mike et courut à travers les couloirs à la recherche de Levi. Son odeur de désespoir qu’il diffusait attira malheureusement plusieurs alpha. Il se cacha dans un coin, essayant de se cacher le plus.

\- Levi, revient.

***

Erwin venait à peine de retourner à son bureau avant de démarrer l’inspection matinale, quand il entendit du raffut dans les couloirs. Il sortit sans plus attendre.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Un omega s’est enfuit vers le quartier des soldats, commandant. Nous sommes en train de faire sortir du bâtiment tous les alpha, le temps de le récupérer.  
\- Un omega dans les quartiers des soldats ?

Erwin claqua son bureau et partit en direction de la zone en question. Son instinct lui disait qu’il n’y avait qu’Armin qui avait dû se faire la belle pour retrouver Levi. Cette semaine de chaleur promettait d’être vraiment longue pour tout le monde.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour retrouver l’omega qui pleurnichait dans le renfoncement d’un couloir. Il soupira avant de s’approcher de l’omega.

\- Armin, je suis là. C’est fini. Aller vient.

Armin ne se fit pas prier et s'agrippa au cou d’Erwin. Il le ramena jusqu’à son bureau sous le regard effaré des soldats. Personne n’osa rien dire. Il resta avec Armin accroché à lui pendant plus d’une heure, chamboulant tout son planning de la journée. Le petit blond refusait de parler, ne répondant que par des plaintes surtout quand Erwin lui dit qu’il devait descendre. Il abandonna au bout d’un quart d’heure de le raisonner et dut se faire une raison. Il s’installa donc à son bureau et travailla la paperasse entassée, l’omega contre son torse. À un moment, il sentit le poids du gamin se détacher de lui. Il baissa les yeux et constata qu’il s’était endormi. Il patienta encore un peu avant de se lever et d’aller le déposer délicatement sur le canapé dans un coin du bureau. Il le recouvrit de sa veste afin d’éviter tout réveil brutal le temps de son absence. Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers son inspection quotidienne.

Quand il revint au bout de deux heures, il constata qu’Armin n’avait pas bougé et qu’il continuait de dormir. Il fit en sorte qu’on leur apporte le déjeuner à son bureau. Il ne voulait pas laisser Armin seul, plus que nécessaire.

Hanji vint les voir pour constater que tout aller bien pour son petit protéger.  
\- Il ne sait pas réveillé de la matinée encore.  
\- Erwin, j’aimerais refaire un prélèvement de son sang. Ce que j’ai découvert lors de la première prise de sang m’intrigue.  
\- Oui, tu m’en as vaguement parlé. Explique-moi ce que tu sais déjà. Pour le prélèvement, il te faudra attendre son réveil. Une crise de panique par jour me suffit.  
\- Tu sais qu’il y a trois races différentes : les alpha, les béta et les omega. Chaque race à sa composition sanguine qui lui est propre. Les béta ayant un mélange de sang entre alpha et omega.  
\- Oui, ça, je le sais déjà. Évite de me faire un cours de biologie et vas au but.  
\- J’y arrive, ne t’en fais pas. Lors de mon premier prélèvement chez Armin, j’ai découvert que notre petit oméga, en plus d’avoir du sang d’oméga avait du sang d’alpha dans le sang.  
\- Que veux-tu dire, c’est un béta ?  
\- Non, plus complexe que ça. Chez le béta c’est bien mélangé et dilué. Chez Armin, les deux sangs sont distincts. Comme s'il y avait deux systèmes vasculaires  
\- Comment c’est possible ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. J’aimerais lui faire passer des examens et des tests pour cela. Bien évidemment avec son accord, pas la peine de grogner.  
\- Je ne grogne pas.  
\- Je t’ai entendu. Tu t’es entiché de l’oméga, n’est-ce-pas?  
\- Il se le pourrait bien.  
\- Ses deux oméga sont passés par de terribles épreuves. Avec Eren, vous allez devoir être très patient, ne les brusquaient pas.  
\- Rien ne sera fait sans leur consentement.  
\- Il vaut mieux, si tu ne veux pas finir sous mon scalpel.

Hanji partit pour retourner dans son bureau. Erwin dut se résoudre à réveiller Armin aux alentours de 14h00 pour qu’il mange un minimum. L’oméga se sentait un peu groggy. Il mangea son assiette sans plus de faim. Il resta l’après-midi assis sur le canapé à regarder de loin les livres de la bibliothèque.

Le soir, ils dînèrent aux mess des officiers avant de regagner les quartiers d’Erwin. Sans un mot Armin se colla contre l’alpha et s’endormit.

La nuit fut à nouveau mouvementée pour les deux hommes. Armin se réveilla en hurlant. Erwin mit plusieurs heures à le calmer pour pouvoir appeler Hanji.  
Quand cette dernière arriva, elle sortit son matériel médical. Armin était fiévreux, mais comprenait ce qu’elle lui demandait. Il eut par contre beaucoup de difficulté à répondre. Elle lui fit une prise de sang avant de lui injecter un calmant. Le médicament ne le plongea pas dans un sommeil immédiat. Il resta longtemps entre deux eaux.

\- Armin, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hanji, le regard inquiet  
\- J’ai mal. J’ai l’impression que l’on est en train de m’ouvrir les veines.  
\- Le médicament devrait faire effet bientôt. Mais j’aurais besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions. Es-tu d’accord avec ça ?  
\- Oui, je crois.  
\- Veux-tu qu’Erwin s’en aille ?  
\- NONNNNN  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je reste près de toi.  
\- Bon, alors, commençons. Les questions que je vais te poser ne vont pas forcément te réjouir, mais pour pouvoir t’aider, tu vas devoir me parler de ce qui s’est passé durant tes années de captivité. As-tu subi des violences ?  
\- On était battu presque tous les jours… Des fois….

Armin sentit la boule se former dans sa gorge.

\- Si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dis rien, rassura Erwin en le tenant contre lui.  
\- Des fois, il n’y avait que le gardien de la pièce où on était entassé et d’autres fois, ils étaient à plusieurs. Beaucoup d’oméga sont morts.  
\- Avez-vous subi autres choses avec Levi ?

Le regard d’Armin se vida soudainement. Il serra son corps contre celui d’Erwin.  
\- Un jour, ils sont venus chercher plusieurs oméga pour des expériences. Levi ne voulait pas que j’y aille. Il voulait aller à ma place. Mais ils l’ont frappé à la tête. On était cinq à avoir été traîné de force. On nous a attachés à des lits sans matelas. Un homme est venu et nous a examiné les uns après les autres. Il ne voulait que des oméga encore vierges. Durant plusieurs jours, ils sont venus nous chercher. Ils nous injectaient des produits et ensuite, ils notaient les résultats. À la fin de leurs tests, nous n’étions plus que deux encore en vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils nous ont injecté, mais cela nous rendait malades et nous affaiblissait. Et…

Armin étouffa un bâillement. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Hanji avait noté tout ce que l’oméga avait dit et après avoir pris ses affaires retourna afin de réétudier la composition du sang d’Armin. Elle avait laissé à Erwin une dose de calmant pour le cas où une crise reviendrait avant son retour. Ce dernier rallongea l’oméga et le serra contre lui, frottant sa glande afin de lui laisser un peu de son odeur pour le rassurer.

Erwin passa la nuit à serrer contre lui Armin, ne fermant pas l’œil. Il resta ainsi en alerte, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de crise de l’oméga. Durant ses longues heures à contempler ce visage si paisible, il se demanda si Levi avait le même comportement. Il espérait que si c’était le cas, qu’Eren arriverait à gérer.

L’aube arriva doucement, éclairant le visage des deux hommes. Armin commença à se réveiller doucement. Il s’étira tel un chat avant de se blottir à nouveau contre la chaleur présente à côté de lui, tout en soupirant d’aise. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu’il ne s’était pas reposé ainsi. Malgré les douleurs à travers son corps, il se sentait mieux, l’esprit libéré d’un poids. Soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et il se raidit en comprenant que la source de chaleur n’était autre qu’Erwin. Il pensa que ce dernier allait être très en colère contre lui pour son comportement. Au fond de lui la peur commença à le gagner.

Un croone arriva à ses oreilles et une pression se fit au niveau de sa glande le calmant aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Armin. Comment te sens-tu aujourd’hui ?  
\- Euh, bien. Désolé pour tout le dérangement.  
\- Quel dérangement ? Tu n’as à t’excuser de rien.  
\- Mais, vous n’allez pas me frapper pour vous avoir dérangé ?  
\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes….. Non, vous n’êtes pas comme les autres.  
\- Voilà et donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te battre. Tout ce que je voudrais que tu fasses, c’est te laisser examiner par Hanji, afin que l’on trouve un remède pour ton problème.  
\- Non pas d’examen. Pas encore.  
\- Chut, du calme. Je serais avec toi en permanence. Personne ne te fera le moindre mal.  
\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous avez une armée à diriger.  
\- Tu es ma priorité Armin.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle va me faire ?  
\- Quelques radios, rien de bien méchant.

Les paroles d’Erwin eurent raison de la réticence d’Armin. Malgré le fait qu’il craignait toujours les alpha, être loin d’Erwin même quelques minutes, lui devenait insupportable. Il fut donc accompagné d’Erwin pour passer les examens. Hanji toutefois ne fut pas capable de donner le moindre résultat avant plusieurs jours. Quand elle proposa à Armin de retourner dans le bloc des omega, ce dernier alla se réfugier derrière Erwin. Elle dut se résigner au fait qu’Armin s’attachait à Erwin et que ce dernier n’était pas contre apparemment.

Armin ne quitta donc pas du reste de la semaine Erwin d’une semelle, sauf pendant ses inspections de son armée. À ce moment-là, l’oméga en profita pour explorer le bureau et les quartiers de l’alpha, qu’il découvrait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce dernier ne faisait jamais un geste envers l’omega qui pourrait le mettre en panique. Ils passèrent leur temps à parler surtout du travail d’Erwin et de stratégie militaire. Armin montra même un vif intérêt à cette partie, n’hésitant pas à essayer de lire les livres. Mais n’ayant jamais appris véritablement, il dut demander au grand blond de lui expliquer.

Les nuits, ils les passaient ensemble, l’un contre l’autre, rassurant le plus fragile émotionnellement.

La chaleur de Levi était dorénavant finie et il n’allait plus tarder à revoir son ami. Armin ne tenait pas en place et s’était même levé très tôt le matin. Il supplia Erwin de se rendre rapidement au mess des officiers. Ce dernier eut du mal à lui faire comprendre que le réfectoire n’ouvrait de toute façon pas avant 7h et qu’il doutait fortement que Levi soit en état pour venir si tôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il n’y avait encore personne. Comme cela était devenu une habitude, Armin s’installa sur les genoux de l’alpha. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de ce dernier, la fatigue due à un réveil trop tôt le submergea. Il se rendit à peine compte après avoir mangé du va-et-vient des officiers. Il s’était complètement assoupi contre l’alpha.

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, faisant taire toutes les discussions. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants.

\- Je vais le tuer.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, il y a sûrement une explication.


	7. l'enlèvement

chapitre07 : l’enlèvement

POV Levi

Mon alpha avait eut la bonne idée comme nous nous dirigions sans un mot vers le réfectoire. Il restait à une distance raisonnable et respectait mon espace. Je n’étais toujours pas prêt à accepter d’être définitivement accouplé avec un alpha. J’étais sûr que c’était un coup de toutes ses hormones que l’on avait dans le sang et rien d’autre. Comment aurais-je pu tomber en amour avec un gamin ? C’était tout bonnement impossible et inimaginable. J’espérais que tout, c’était bien passé pour Armin. Je m’inquiétais pour lui, car par rapport à moi, il était beaucoup plus fragile émotionnellement. Je m’en voulais terriblement pour mon comportement odieux que j’avais eu juste au début de ma chaleur. J’espérais qu’il me pardonnerait.

Nous arrivions enfin au réfectoire. Je n’étais pas enchanté de retrouver tout le monde. Surtout la folle à lunette, comment elle s’appelait déjà ? Handi, Danji, ah non Hanji. J’étais sûr qu’elle allait nous harceler de question et vu le regard béat qu’avait mon compagnon depuis la fin de ma chaleur, je ne doutais pas une seconde, qu’il lui donnerait toutes les réponses, même les plus salaces.

Juste avant de pousser la porte, un sentiment étrange me serra l’estomac. Au moment où je pénétrais avec Eren, je compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. La rage monta d’un cran en moi. Une envie de meurtre coulait dans mes veines. Je voyais en face de moi, mon Armin sur les genoux de l’autre alpha, blottit contre sa poitrine. Non mais à quoi il jouait sourcils épais à tenir ainsi Armin. Si jamais, il avait osé s’accoupler à lui sans autorisation, je le descendrais moi-même.

Fin POV Levi

Levi s’avança d’un pas sûr, décidé à en découdre avec Erwin et à récupérer son compagnon de fortune. Un grognement sortit du plus profond de sa gorge.

Erwin leva la tête en direction du bruit et resserra son étreinte autour de l’oméga. Eren, quant à lui, s’avança vers son propre oméga et l’encercla de ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi morveux. Il n’a pas le droit de toucher à Armin.  
\- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Il ne lui a rien fait à Armin. Je suis sûr qu’il y a une explication.  
\- Je vais lui faire la peau à ce sale primate.

Eren n’eut pas d’autre choix que de plonger sa mâchoire dans le cou de son oméga et mordit sa glande afin de le soumettre. L’effet fut immédiat et Levi se sentit faible d’un seul coup.

\- Eren, tu vas me le payer chèrement.  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Maintenant si tu es calmé, je te lâche et nous allons nous mettre tous à table. Es-tu d’accord avec ça ? Tu sais que je n’aime pas utiliser ce procédé sur toi. Mais si je n’ai pas le choix pour t’éviter de faire des erreurs, alors je n’hésiterai pas.  
\- Tu parles trop gamin et tu me fatigues. Es-tu d’accord avec ça ?

Leur échange n’avait été qu’un murmure et tout le monde dans la pièce se demandait se qui avait bien pu se dire. En tout cas, Levi se calma, mais lança néanmoins un regard noir à son compagnon.

\- Nous réglerons ça plus tard, Eren.  
\- Je n’en doute pas.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, mais l’alpha resta sur ses gardes près à intervenir en cas de souci. Ils prirent place à table à côté du commandant.

Armin n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce et semblait toujours profondément endormi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Lança Levi.  
\- Rien du tout. Il est dans cet état-là depuis qu’un certain alpha l’a envoyé valser assez violemment.  
\- Je ne lui ai rien fait.  
\- Pour le moment mangeons. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions ensuite.  
\- Tss.  
\- Au moins, ta chaleur ne t’a pas coupé la langue.  
\- Tous les deux arrêtés maintenant, intervint Hanji. On se croirait dans une cours d’élémentaire. Ranger au placard vos instincts de primate et passons un agréable moment. Levi, tu n’as rien à craindre, Armin est toujours pur. J’ai déjà menacé Erwin de le castrer s’il osait le forcer. Mais pour le moment, le contact que tu vois est la seule chose qui le calme. En attendant d’en savoir plus, j’aimerais avoir quelques détails vous concernant tous les deux.  
\- Hors de questions.  
\- Allez Eren, dis-moi, demanda-t-elle ignorant complètement l’oméga. Levi a-t-il était soumis ou dominant pendant toute sa chaleur ? Lui as-tu montré une quelconque autorité ?  
\- Ben c’est-à-dire que ….  
\- Eren Jaeger si tu tiens à dormir encore dans tes quartiers, tu la boucles tout de suite.  
\- Oh oh. Comme c’est intéressant. C’est vraiment exceptionnel de voir deux oméga qui ne sont pas vraiment oméga. Je sens que je ne vais pas m’ennuyer.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Levi, soudain inquiet pour eux.  
\- Chut ne lui demande pas ou tu vas le regretter.  
\- Je savais que cela t’intéresserait, Levi. Alors, il faut savoir que…  
\- STOP !!! On mange en silence.

Au son de la voix élevée d’Erwin, Armin commença à bouger et à se réveiller.

POV Armin

Les battements de son coeur m’apaisaient. On avait mangé tous les deux et j’attendais avec impatience que Levi arrive enfin. J’avais tellement de questions à lui poser et de choses à lui raconter. Sans le vouloir, la fatigue m’avait prise soudainement et j’avais dû sombrer dans un long sommeil blotti dans la chaleur d’Erwin. Tout était si paisible.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’avais dormi, mais un grognement venant de l’alpha m’agita de l’intérieur. J’entendis dans le brouillard du sommeil, sa voix autoritaire. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Puis soudain, je perçus cette voix familière. Celle qui appartenait à Levi. Quelque chose n’allait pas et je pensais savoir d’où cela provenait. Malgré la froideur de Levi en permanence, il se souciait de moi et de me voir dans une position des plus douteuse sur un alpha avait dû le mettre en colère. Je n’avais plus tellement envie de lui sauter au cou. J’ouvris donc lentement les yeux, faisant celui qui se réveillait lentement.

Fin POV Armin

\- Armin, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Levi, le regard inquiet vers son ami  
\- Levi, tu es enfin revenu. Oui, ça va bien, maintenant que tu es là.  
\- Maintenant que je suis là ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait cette ordure ?  
\- Rien, rien. Je te rassure, il ne m’a rien fait. C’est moi. Tout est de ma faute. Je me suis senti perdu et je me suis accroché à lui.  
\- Comment ça accroché ?  
\- Bon, je crois que l’on devrait finir cette discussion ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas manger, intervint Erwin.  
\- Bonne idée.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d’Erwin. Levi tendit la main à Armin et se dernier la prit avec plaisir. Le contact entre les deux oméga sembla calmer d’un coup l’atmosphère. Eren et Erwin se regardèrent ne comprenant vraiment pas ces deux oméga. Arrivés dans le bureau, Levi tira vers lui Armin et ils prirent place sur le canapé. Les deux alpha durent se contenter de chaises.

\- Je pense que je vais vous raconter à tous les deux ce qui s’est passé après votre isolement dans les quartiers d’Eren, commença Erwin.  
\- T’as intérêt à ne rien oublier.  
\- Je n’oublierai rien, mais cesse cette agressivité envers moi, Levi. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

Erwin leur raconta donc tout ce qui s’était passé, sans oublier le comportement d’Armin. Ce dernier au fur et à mesure du récit ne savait plus où se mettre. Il tenta de s’éloigner de Levi, ayant trop honte de son comportement qu’il jugeait puéril, mais ce dernier ne lui permit pas de s’éloigner et le maintint fermement par la main, tout en fixant Erwin. Quand celui-ci eut enfin fini de tout raconter, il y eut un moment de silence, chacun traitant les informations reçues.

Au bout de quelques minutes Levi se retourna vers Armin qui avait baissé la tête, de peur de voir le regard de reproche de Levi. Ce dernier fit une douce pression sur la main du blondinet qui releva lentement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t’arrive.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Erwin.  
\- Non, Levi, s’il te plaît n’en dit pas plus.  
\- Dire quoi ? Intervint Eren qui depuis le début suivait tout cela sans dire un mot.  
\- Quand nous étions en captivité, peu de temps après avoir eut les premières injections, il a fait une crise similaire. Cela a duré plusieurs jours.  
\- Comment avez-vous géré cela ?  
\- Il s’est accroché à moi comme une bouée de secours.  
\- Oh oh, comme cela est intéressant, s’extasia Hanji. Donc si j’en crois tes dires Levi, Armin s'est imprégné d’un oméga à défaut d’avoir un alpha.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.  
\- Oui, mais regarde comment, il réagit. C’est exactement de la même manière quand un oméga s’imprègne d’un alpha. Cela peut ressembler à une chaleur sans vraiment l’être. C’est pour cela que quand ta chaleur a commencé et que vous avez été séparé, il a cherché à tout prix à te rejoindre.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas un alpha.  
\- Là n’est pas le problème. Le problème principal est de savoir ce qu’ils ont exactement fait et il me faut un échantillon de cette substance. Par contre, cela va poser de plus en plus de problèmes, maintenant que tu t’es accouplé avec Eren.  
\- On n’est pas accouplé.  
\- Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant 7 jours. À ta mine, cela se voit que cela a été en profondeur. D’ailleurs, je compte sur toi, Eren, pour me raconter comment notre petit oméga se comporte en pleine chaleur.  
\- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, Hanji. J’aimerais pouvoir regagner mon lit ce soir. Mais pour Armin qu’est-ce qui va se passer ?  
\- Pour le moment l’idéal serait que tu fasses ménage à trois. Si Armin a besoin de Levi, c’est la seule solution.  
\- Mais j’ai pas assez de place chez moi.  
\- Hors de question, intervint Erwin. Armin restera avec moi pour le moment. Depuis qu’il est auprès de moi, ses crises se sont atténuées.  
\- Et puis quoi encore, pour lui faire faire des choses, qu’il ne consentirait pas, remit par-dessus Levi.

La discussion tourna rapidement à l’engueulade sur qui prendrait soin de l’oméga. Malgré qu’il soit lui-même un oméga, Levi tint assez facilement tête aux deux alpha. Même son compagnon était de l’avis d’Erwin. Hanji tenta de calmer tout le monde, mais en vain. Toujours assis sur le canapé, Armin assisté impuissant à cette querelle de maternelle. Il voulait leur dire de se taire et que ce n’était pas à eux de diriger sa vie, mais personne ne l’entendit. Alors prit d’un courage soudain, il se leva d’un bond.

\- Ça suffit tout le monde.

Tous s’arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent le blondinet. Levi tenta de s’approcher de son ami, mais il fut repoussé.

\- Arrêtez de vouloir diriger ma vie, de savoir ce qu’il y a de mieux pour moi sans me le demander. Je ne suis pas un objet ou un oméga qui écoute sagement sans rien dire. Je suis un être humain comme tout le monde dans cette pièce.  
\- Armin, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.  
\- Mais je ne souffre pas Levi. Je veux juste décider par moi-même. Depuis le début, vous choisissez tous pour moi, sans me demander mon avis. J’en ai marre.

Sur ses mots Armin partit en courant de la pièce. Levi le vit partir, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tous restèrent un instant sans bouger.

\- Armin,.... murmura Levi, dont le désespoir et l’incompréhension emplirent l’atmosphère de la pièce.

Eren s’approcha de son oméga et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de calmer son désarroi.

\- Ne tant fait pas, il n’est sûrement pas très loin. On va le retrouver.  
\- Qu’est ce que j’ai fait ?  
\- Chut Levi. Cela ne sert à rien de te reprocher quoique ce soit. Ce sont Erwin et moi qui sommes responsables de cela. Nous aurions dû laisser Armin s’exprimer.  
\- Eren a raison. Hanji et moi, on va le ramener ici. Vous deux, vous attendez.

Levi ne répondit pas, trop abasourdit par la façon dont Armin son ami d’infortune l’avait rejeter. Eren essaya par tous les moyens de le consoler et de le calmer. Il n’aimait pas voir son compagnon dans cet état-là.

***

Armin courait à travers les couloirs ne regardant pas où ses pas l’emmenait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il en voulait aux autres de vouloir absolument décidé pour lui et il s’en voulait pour son comportement et s’être enfui comme un voleur. Il ne vit pas la personne qu’il percuta. Il tomba en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai pas vu.  
\- Mais tient donc. Ne serait-ce pas mon petit Armin.

Armin redressa la tête et lança un regard d’horreur en entendant la voix.

\- Que faites vous ici ??  
\- Je suis venu te chercher et tu vas me suivre gentiment ou il arrivera un grand malheur à Levi. Tu ne voudrais pas que Levi souffre par ta faute ?

***

Erwin et Hanji retournèrent la base durant plus d’une heure à la recherche d’Armin. Ils interrogèrent toutes les personnes qu’ils croisaient, mais personne n’avait aperçu le jeune oméga. Erwin commençait à sentir une boule au ventre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Avec Hanji, ils retournèrent à son bureau pour le cas où son oméga serait revenu. À sa grande déception, ce ne fut pas le cas. Levi commença à rager de plus en plus et voulu partir à sa recherche. Quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

\- Commandant Smith.  
\- Oui Gunther.  
\- Une équipe de surveillance s’est fait attaquer et une monture a disparu.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il s’agirait d’un homme revêtu d’une veste noire et d’un long chapeau noir. L’un des soldats a dit avoir aperçu l’un des petits oméga traînés de force.  
\- Armin !!! gémit Levi.  
\- Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
\- Il y a environ une demi-heure.  
\- Que l’on rassemble le plus de soldats. Départ dans 5 minutes.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
\- Armin !!!  
\- Ne t’en fais pas Levi, on va le ramener.  
\- Eren tu restes là et tu protèges Levi.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de protection. Je veux y aller aussi. Armin a besoin de moi.  
\- C’est beaucoup trop dangereux pour quelqu’un qui ne s’est jamais battu. Et il se peut que d’autres hommes soient à ta recherche. Eren si besoin enferme-le en bas en attendant notre retour.  
\- Mais commandant, ne serait-ce pas plus utile sur le terrain. Armin est mon ami.  
\- Et Levi est ton compagnon. Je m’occupe de ramener Armin. Fin de la discussion.

Erwin partit aussitôt après avoir récupéré ses armes. Eren quant à lui prit son oméga complètement anéantit dans ses bras et le ramena dans leur quartier.


	8. mission sauvetage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour toutes les personnes anglophones qui lisent cette fiction, une version traduite devrait bientôt arriver.

chapitre 8 : mission sauvetage

L’homme galopait sans se retourner, il essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la survey corporation et lui. Il savait très bien que l’alerte avait dû être donnée. Il pensait déjà à la récompense qu’il allait recevoir pour la capture de cet oméga rare.

Armin contre lui essayait de ne pas tomber. Malgré la peur qui le prenait aux tripes, il essayait de réfléchir à une solution pour s’en sortir rapidement. Il ne voulait pas retourner aux mains de ses tortionnaires et surtout, il voulait retourner auprès de Levi et d’Erwin. Il voulait s’excuser de s’être montré égoïste. Il sentit le cheval ralentir. Son ravisseur arrêta le cheval près d’un bosquet et fit descendre l’oméga sans ménagement. Il lui lia les poignets et attacha la corde autour d’un arbre.

\- Si tu cries ou tentes quoi que ce soit de stupide, je t’éviscère sur place. C’est compris ?  
\- O..O...Oui. Je ne bouge pas de là.  
\- T’as intérêt.

L’homme s’éloigne d’Armin. Une fois hors de vue, ce dernier se mit à tirer sur les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Avec un peu de contorsion, il pourrait se libérer. Comme pour se libérer une première fois du joug de leur tortionnaire, Armin se mit à réfléchir à tous les éléments de la situation. Sa capacité de raisonnement était au-dessus de la moyenne. De ce fait, il était capable en quelques instants d’établir plusieurs stratégies simultanément avec toutes les conséquences possibles. Quand il eut une idée qui tenait plus la route par rapport aux autres, il la mit en action. Dans un premier temps, afin de pouvoir sortir l’un des poignets des liens, il tira un coup sec sur son pouce qui se déboîta. La douleur fut fulgurante, mais il serra les dents, sa survie en dépendait. Comme prévu, il put libérer sa main. Avec un peu plus de difficulté, il défit les liens de l’autre poignet. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur cuisante. Au loin, il entendait les bruits de pas de son kidnappeur qui revenait. Il avait dû finir de se soulager. Il s’avança doucement vers le cheval et saisit les rennes afin de s’aider à monter. Le fait qu’il ne soit pas très grand l’hadicapait vraiment. Le cheval commença à remuer un peu trop. Il s’agrippa aussi fort que possible et tira sur ses bras de toutes ses forces pour monter en selle. Une fois fait, il trancha avec l’arme qu’il avait trouvé le long de la selle la corde qui retenait le cheval et le lança au galop. Il ne savait pas trop dans quelle direction, il devait aller, mais, il était sûr qu’il devait s’éloigner de cet homme. Il était hors de question pour lui de retourner pourrir dans une cage, à subir des expériences et se faire violer régulièrement.

Derrière lui la voix de l’homme retentit, ainsi que des coups de feu. Mais il ne devait pas se retourner. Il devait mettre le plus de distance et essayait de trouver de l’aide pour rejoindre ses amis. À cette heure en plus, il devait être au courant de sa disparition.

Le bois déboucha sur un village qui avait l’air assez paisible. Il ralentit l’allure du cheval. Aujourd’hui, c’était jour du marché et il y avait foule. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour se cacher. Il décida d’abandonner sa monture près d’une auberge et de chercher un endroit sûr. La vue des étales de fruits et légumes lui donnait l’eau à la bouche. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu’il n’avait pas dû manger. Tout en cherchant à gauche et à droite, il ne vit pas la personne qu’il percuta.

\- Désolé, je suis désolé, dit-il en se relevant.  
\- Ce n’est rien. J’espère que tu ne t’aies pas fait mal.  
\- Non ça ira. Je vous remercie.  
\- Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as l’air si pâle et effrayé. Ne serais-tu pas un….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tira Armin par la main avec elle. La femme bien qu’apparemment enceinte, marchait vite. Elle ouvrit une porte de maison et fit entrer Armin. Elle referma la porte à clés derrière elle.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je m’appelle Hannah. Comment t’appelles-tu ? Et d’où t’es-tu échappé ?  
\- Je m’appelle Armin. Avec un ami, nous avons été secourus par la Survey corporation, mais j’ai été à nouveau capturé il y a quelques heures. J’ai réussi à m’enfuir. Maintenant, je dois regagner la Survey Corporation.  
\- Je vois. Ici, tu ne crains rien. Tu t’es blessé à la main. Il faut que l’on te soigne avant tout. Mon mari Frantz rentrera vers midi. Je lui demanderai de t’aider. Il te ramènera jusqu’à la Survey Corporation.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Mais pas de quoi. Aller vient suis moi, il y a une chambre d’ami à l’étage.

La main d’Armin fut soigné et il put remplir un peu son estomac. Malgré la peur tenante au ventre, il finit par s’endormir.

****

Erwin avait enfin retrouvé la trace de l’homme responsable de l’enlèvement d’Armin. En continuant à progresser avec l’escouade, il finit même par tomber sur le ravisseur. Il correspondait parfaitement à la description faite par la garde. Ils le capturèrent.

Erwin descendit et dû se retenir de ne pas le tuer sur-le-champ.

\- Où se trouve l’oméga que tu as kidnappé ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Ne me mens pas. Tu corresponds parfaitement à la description et je peux sentir son odeur sur toi. Où se trouve-t-il ? Si tu ne réponds pas rapidement, alors je t’arracherai la gorge.

L’homme tenant tout de même un minimum à sa vie avoua.

\- Il a fui pendant que je m’étais éloigné. Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Il est parti vers l’est. Je ne sais pas où il est à cette heure.  
\- Vous deux attachez le et ramenez le au QG. Je l’interrogerais à mon retour. Hanji, tu m’accompagnes, on va continuer à chercher.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un village. Ils se séparèrent et firent leur enquête chacun de leur côté, demandant aux gens s’ils n’avaient pas croisé Armin, en le décrivant au maximum.  
Erwin commençait à désespérer quand, une femme au ventre arrondi s’avança vers lui.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Êtes-vous de la Survey Corporation ?  
\- Oui, je suis le Major Erwin Smith.  
\- Avez-vous un papier qui atteste qui vous êtes ?  
\- Oui, voici ma carte. Pourquoi ces questions ?  
\- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je m’appelle Hannah. Suivez-moi. Quelqu’un chez moi vous attend.  
\- Comment ça ? Armin est chez vous ?  
\- Oui. Je l’ai rencontré plus tôt dans la journée, apeuré, blessé et affamé.

Erwin suivit sans plus attendre la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent, il ne vit personne aux premiers abords. Il crut que cela était un piège.

\- Il est en haut. Les évènements de ces dernières heures l’ont épuisé. Mon mari allait préparer la charrette pour le ramener, quand la voisine a parlé deux deux personnes qui cherchaient Armin. Alors je suis venue vérifier par moi-même. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aller le chercher en haut, mais attention au moindre geste qui l’effrayerait, je vous scalpe l’entrejambe.  
\- Je vous remercie.

Erwin n’attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea à l’étage dans la pièce où dormait son oméga. Il avait l’air si paisible. Il se rapprocha doucement du lit et s’agenouilla. D’un main, il remit en place quelques mèches tombaient sur les yeux du blondinet. Ce dernier toujours endormi murmurait.

\- Ne me laisse pas Erwin.

Le concerné se raidit par cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue. Armin aurait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Cette idée lui mit du baume au cœur. Il approcha ses lèvres du front de l’oméga et le baisa. Ce dernier gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre, il relava soudainement la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Encore cinq minutes, Erwin.  
\- Tout le temps que tu veux.

Armin se redressa, faisant tomber la couverture et regarda vers l’alpha.

\- Erwin !!!! Tu es là !!! Comment as-tu su que j’étais là ?  
\- Hannah m’a trouvé alors que je te cherchais partout.  
\- Tu me cherchais ?  
\- Évidemment. Tu ne croyais pas qu’on allait te laisser aux mains de tes ravisseurs.  
\- Mais comment as tu su que j’étais dans ce village ?  
\- Ceci est une longue histoire. Je pense qu’elle peut attendre notre retour à la maison, qu’en penses-tu ?  
\- La maison ? Mais je n’ai plus de maison.  
\- Si tu en as une. Même la plus grande maison au monde. Levi et Eren sont vraiment très inquiets de ton kidnapping. Levi voulait partir à ta recherche. C’est là-bas qu’est ta maison.  
\- Et toi est-ce que tu étais inquiet ?  
\- Bien évidemment. J’étais prêt à retourner la moindre parcelle pour te retrouver.

Armin sentit son cœur se gonfler et d’un bond se jeta au cou de l’alpha. Il frotta sa glande contre celle de l’alpha qui se mit à crooner de joie.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal Armin.

Erwin redescendit avec Armin dans les bras. Il remercia chaleureusement les sauveurs de son oméga et repartit vers le centre du village afin de pouvoir récupérer Hanji et leur monture. Armin monta à l’arrière d’Erwin. Hanji ne posa pas de question pour le moment, mais nota un changement entre les deux. Ils arrivèrent peu après la nuit tombée au quartier général. Eren et Levi attendaient, guettant l’entrée avec angoisse. Quand ils virent les chevaux arrivés, Levi courut vers la monture d’Erwin et attrapa Armin qui sauta du cheval. Les deux oméga tombèrent sur le sol. Levi ne lâcha pas son ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers d’Erwin où des plateaux repas avaient été laissé pour leur retour. Armin ayant trop faim, n’attendit pas le retour d’Erwin et mangea tout son repas sous l’œil attentif de Levi. Aucun des deux oméga ne parla. Aucun mot n’était nécessaire.

Pendant ce temps Erwin et Eren s’occupaient du ravisseur quelque part dans les cachots. Si on se promenait dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre des hurlements stridents. Une heure après les deux alphas quittèrent les cachots, allèrent se doucher avant de revenir vers les deux oméga qu’ils trouvèrent endormis, assis l’un contre l’autre, leur tête se touchant et leur main enlacée. Vue comme cela, il semblait être des enfants.

Avec toute la délicatesse qu’il pu, Erwin déplia le canapé en lit et apporta une couverture pour les deux oméga, ne voulant pas les séparer.


	9. deux oméga dans les rangs de l'armée

chapitre 09 : deux oméga dans les rangs de l’armée

Levi se réveilla en premier. Contre lui, dormait paisiblement Armin. Il se laissa aller à sourire pour la première fois depuis des années. Il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer de continuer l’aventure sans le blondinet. Mais il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un être faible. Il voulait pour aider ses amis, même s’il n’en avait pas vraiment beaucoup, pour ne pas dire, pas un seul. Il voulait être indépendant et prouver à tous les oméga que cela était possible. Avec Armin, ils en avaient beaucoup discuté quand ils étaient en captivité.

Début du flash-back  
6 mois avant leur évasion

\- Apparemment, ils vont encore nous changer d’endroit, Levi. La Survey Corporation aurait découvert le lieu.  
\- Ça ne change pas. On nous fait bouger tous les trois ou quatre mois.  
\- Bientôt, ce sera notre tour d’être vendu. Il faut que l’on s’enfuît sans plus tarder. Je ne veux pas être vendu pour être un esclave sexuel.  
\- Cela n’arrivera jamais. On se fera la malle avant. N’oublie pas, on se l’est promis.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai. Je suis même ce que je ferais le jour où je serais libre. Je rentrerais dans la Survey Corporation.  
\- Tu sais que c’est impossible. Il n’y a jamais eu d’oméga dans l’armée. Même si on s’échappe et qu’on  
leur raconte notre exploit, je doute qu’elle accepte des gens comme nous.  
\- Comme nous ?  
\- Si tu y vas, je te suis. Qui te sortira de la merde sinon. On se sert les coudes depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Je ne compte pas te lâcher dans la nature comme ça.  
\- Alors, nous entrerons ensemble dans l’armée.  
\- Si tu veux. Mais cela ne sera pas possible, tu verras.

Fin du flashback.

Levi se leva doucement ne voulant pas encore réveiller son ami qui avait besoin de repos. Il en profita pour visiter l’appartement d’Erwin. Il n’était pas très grand, mais paraissait confortable. La propreté laissait par contre à désirer. Si Armin décidait de rester ici, il en toucherait deux mots. Il trouva finalement la salle de bains et décida de prendre une bonne douche. Quand il en sortit, il tomba sur Erwin qui avait avec lui deux plateaux petit-déjeuner. Levi en prit un et s’installa près du bureau. Ce fut Erwin qui prit le premier la parole.

\- Eren est parti ce matin en mission. Il sera absent pour deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Il s’excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te prévenir.  
\- Pas grave, il a sa propre vie.  
\- Tiens, ce sont les clefs de ses quartiers.  
\- J’espère qu’il ne compte pas à ce que je l’attende bien gentiment là-bas, lui faire son ménage.  
\- Je ne te vois pas comme une femme au foyer et je pense qu’Eren pense comme moi. Il est jeune et souvent impulsif de par ses émotions, mais il a un grand cœur et il semblerait que tu arrives à le canaliser.  
\- Tsss. Tu veux dire quoi là ? Qu’il a copulé avec moi pendant une semaine, juste par compassion ?  
\- Non, non, je n’ai pas dit çà. Ne te mets pas sur la défensive dès que je dis quelque chose. Je ne veux nullement te nuire. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Enfin, j’aimerais que pour le moment Armin et toi, ne quittiez pas le quartier général. Je pense que la tentative d’enlèvement cache quelque chose. Laissez-nous vous aider.  
\- C’est pour ça qu’Eren est parti ?  
\- Entre autres.  
\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu demandes alors. Tu as déjà choisi pour nous. Enfin, je devrais dire que tu fais ça surtout pour Armin. Est-ce que j’ai raison ?  
\- En partie. Je fais cela pour que tous les oméga qui sont retenus contre leur gré, soient un jour libre. Tu peux croire que cela cache quelque chose, car je ne suis qu’un alpha. Mais pourtant, depuis des années, je me bats pour la liberté des oméga. Pour moi, chaque être humain, peu importe sa condition, chaque race est née avec les mêmes droits et la même liberté. Mon combat ne s’arrêtera uniquement, le jour où ces vendeurs d’esclaves et autres êtres abjects n’existeront plus sur terre.  
\- Je vois. Dans un discours politique, tu gagnerais de nombreux sympathisants. En parlant de ton combat, c’est le notre aussi. Tant que ce genre de personne vivra, on sera toujours dans la terreur de redevenir esclave. C’est pour cela que nous voulons nous engager.  
\- Vous engager ? Jamais un oméga n’a intégré l’armée avant.  
\- Tient donc et elles sont où tes promesses d’égalités ? Tu ne nous crois pas capable de devenir militaire ? Tu crois que nous sommes de simples oméga ? Cracha Levi.  
\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez de simple oméga. Votre fuite et votre désir de liberté ont prouvé le contraire. Mais l’armée demande une sacrée condition physique. Même pour un alpha, c’est très dur. Je ne suis par contre. Je ne suis pas pour non plus à 100%. Ceci est une affaire délicate et surtout tout ne dépend pas de moi.  
\- Je veux bien, mais va falloir trancher à un moment et Armin va te demander la même chose.  
\- Je me doute bien. Laisse-moi la journée pour trouver un compromis.  
\- Ça me va.

Levi se leva et quitta les quartiers d’Erwin. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il se retrouva rapidement devant ceux d’Eren. Quand enfin, il en prit conscience, il soupira puis inséra la clé pour y entrer. Comme il pouvait s’en douter, l’appartement avait besoin d’un sérieux coup de ménage. Il fouilla dans les affaires de son alpha à la recherche d’une tenue qui lui conviendrait mieux pour nettoyer de fond en comble sa nouvelle demeure. Il trouva un pantalon qu’il dut plier afin de ne pas marcher dessus. En fouillant un peu du côté de la cuisine, il trouva tous les produits d’entretien qu’il allait avoir besoin. Il se mit rapidement à l’œuvre, ouvrant toutes les fenêtres, changeant la literie et en tirant le matelas à l’extérieur afin de l’aérer un peu. Il passa la journée entière à récurer le moindre coin de l’appartement. Il retira le foulard qu’il avait sur la tête et alla ouvrir. Il fut assez étonné de tomber sur Armin.

\- Salut Levi. Je ne t’ai pas vu de la journée. J’ai pensé que tu aimerais qu’on mange ensemble ce soir.  
\- Entre. Le temps de me changer et je suis à toi.  
\- Merci.

Levi sans plus de paroles, partit à la salle de bains et renfila les vêtements de la veille tout en grimaçant. Il fallait qu’il trouve une solution pour en avoir des neufs. Il quitta ensuite l’appartement où régnait une odeur de fraîcheur et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Erwin n’étant pas présent, ils prirent une table au fond afin de pouvoir manger tranquilles. Ils avaient toujours accès au mess des officiers et cela les arrangeait beaucoup, car c’était la seule partie qui était quasiment vide. Ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois restaurés, Levi tira Armin jusque dans les quartiers d’Eren. Sachant que ce dernier serait absent pour la soirée, ils pourraient ainsi discuter en toute tranquillité.

Armin profita pour visiter les lieux où vivait son ami d’enfance et apparement maintenant son compagnon d’infortune.

\- Dis Levi, tu vas vivre ici maintenant ?  
\- Possible. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Tu as tout nettoyé comme quand nous étions en captivité. Cela fait bizarre de ne plus être ensemble.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais loin. Peu importe le jour comme la nuit, je serais toujours là pour toi. L’oublie pas morveux.  
\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.  
\- Et toi alors, tu vas aller avec Erwin ?  
\- Je crois oui. Il est gentil avec moi. Je l’apprécie beaucoup.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Ce matin, je vous ai entendu. Vous avez parlé de notre intégration au sein de l’armée.  
\- Tu n'étais pas sensé dormir ? De toute façon, j’attends encore sa réponse.  
\- J’espère qu’il va accepter. Il ne m’en a pas parlé quand je l’ai vu tout à l’heure. Je sais juste qu’il avait plusieurs réunions durant la journée.  
\- Et tu n'es pas venu plus tôt !  
\- Désolé, il m’a donné accès à sa bibliothèque durant ta semaine d’absence et depuis je passe mes journées plongées dans les livres. Tu sais, il a des livres super qui traitent de stratégie militaire, mais aussi des livres qui parlent du monde. J’en ai vu un la dernière fois qui parlaient des océans. J’aimerais un jour voir la mer de mes propres yeux.  
\- T’inquiète pas, s’il le faut, je t’y emmènerai. Moi aussi, j’aimerais bien voir cette étendue d’eau. Bon Erwin devait me donnait une réponse ce soir. On va peut-être aller le voir à son bureau.  
\- Je veux bien. Mais tu crois qu’il a une réponse à nous apporter.  
\- Il avait dit ce soir et on a assez attendu.

Ils partirent en direction du bureau du Major. Ils trouvèrent ce dernier derrière une pile de papier qu’ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir vu la dernière fois qu’ils passèrent ici. Erwin les fit entrer et asseoir du côté du sofa le temps de terminer un dossier. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux oméga.

\- J’ai une proposition à vous faire. Je veux que vous m’écoutiez jusqu’au bout avant de dire quoique ce soit. Voilà après en avoir réflichi un moment et j’en ai discuté avec Hanji, j’ai décidé de vous mettre à l’essai durant un mois avec les cadets en formation. Toutefois, durant ce mois, vous ne suivrez que les entraînements du matin. L’après midi, vous serez affecté au service administratif. Vous envoyez à un entraînement intensif dès le départ serait courir à votre perte. C’est la seule proposition que je peux vous faire. Hanji veillera à ce que votre santé n’en prenne pas un coup. A la moindre blessure, il faudra passer par elle. Si au bout d’un mois, il y a de l’avancée et que cela ne vous nuie pas, alors on augmentera le temps d’entraînement. Enfin, vous ne pourrez pas côtoyer les alphas durant vos périodes de chaleur et vous devrez rester confiné dans vos quartiers. C’est à prendre ou à laisser. Prenez le temps de réfléchir.

Levi et Armin se regardèrent un moment avant de se retourner vers Erwin.

\- Nous acceptons tes conditions.  
\- Bien. Vous commencerez dans deux jours, le temps de vous trouver des uniformes à votre taille.

Levi se leva du sofa.

\- On se voit demain matin alors.  
\- Pas de soucis. Je serais disponible en fin de matinée pour vous amener à l’entrepôt.

Levi serra son ami dans ses bras avant de quitter le bureau et de retourner dans les quartiers d’Eren. Une fois sur place, il enfila un tee-shirt de ce dernier qui trop grand pour lui, lui servit de chemise de nuit. Il se coucha dans les draps propres. Il regretta une chose. D’avoir tout nettoyé, il n’y avait plus l’odeur d’Eren dans le lit. Il finit tant bien que mal par s’endormir.

De son côté, Armin attendit qu’Erwin finisse son travail pour rentrer avec lui. Ce dernier ne posa même pas de question, mais au fond de lui, il était ravi que l’oméga l’accepte. Le petit blondinet eut tout le bonheur de s’endormir contre le torse de l’alpha.

Les deux oméga bien que séparés, rêvèrent de soldat et de liberté cette nuit-là. C’était le début de leur nouvelle vie. Une vie qu’ils avaient tous les deux voulue. C’était aussi le début d’une nouvelle ère pour les oméga et ils en seraient les précurseurs.


	10. 1ers pas dans l'armée

Chapitre 10 : Premiers pas dans l’armée

Levi émergea le matin contre une masse chaude et familière contre lui. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la source de chaleur. Il n’avait nullement envie de bouger. Il se sentait vraiment trop bien.

\- Salut toi, lui murmura Eren. Je t’ai manqué ?  
\- Mmm. Non pas du tout.  
\- Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué.

Eren serra son oméga contre lui, profitant au maximum de ce rare moment qu’ils avaient tous les deux. Il sentit Levi commençait à se frotter contre lui tout en gémissant. Il prit cela comme une invitation. Sa bouche migra vers la nuque de son oméga et lui déposa des petits baisers. Ses mains s’activèrent sous les vêtements de son amant. Ce dernier commençait à se tortiller en voulant plus. Alors qu’Eren allait lui retirer tous les vêtements, quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

\- J’espère qu’il a une bonne excuse pour venir nous déranger.  
\- Tss, zigouille le.  
\- Que de vilaines paroles dans ta bouche. Je reviens.

Eren se leva à contre coeur, non sans avoir embrassé Levi rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de l’ouvrir, il reconnut l’odeur d’un autre oméga. Il ouvrit la porte et devant lui se tenait Armin qui dansait sur ses jambes.

\- Salut Armin.  
\- Salut Eren. Je dérange peut-être.  
\- Pas du tout. Entre, je vais dire à Levi que tu es là.  
\- Erwin doit nous emmener faire du shopping.  
\- Oh, vous en avez de la chance. Je vous aurais bien accompagné si je n’avais pas l’entraînement des nouvelles recrues ce matin.  
\- Ah, tu fais les entraînements des recrues ?  
\- Oui, je leur apprends le corps-à-corps.  
\- Ah super en plus de devoir te supporter la nuit, je vais devoir te supporter le jour. De mieux en mieux, se plaignit Levi.  
\- Tu peux toujours refuser d’entrer dans l’armée. Par contre, pense à une chose. Je serais intransigeant lors de nos leçons. Que tu sois mon oméga ou pas. De mon enseignement dépendra de votre survie lors de nos interventions contre l’ennemi.  
\- J’en attends pas moins de ta part.  
\- Bon Armin, t’as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Euh non. Je pensais le prendre avec Levi.  
\- Laissez-moi dix minutes et je vous prépare quelque chose. À moins que vous ne vouliez aller à la cantine.  
\- Moi ça me va, lança Armin ravi de goûter la cuisine de son ami.  
\- Je me mets au fourneau alors.  
\- J’espère que t’as l’estomac solide, Armin.  
\- Sympa pour ma cuisine.

Eren décidé de sortir le grand jeu et prépara pour les deux oméga un petit-déjeuner digne d’un banquet royale. Au menu, ils eurent le droit à des pancake et de la marmelade, des œufs sur une tranche de bacon. Ils se régalèrent, mais Eren n’eut pas le droit à un compliment direct de la part de son oméga. Par contre de la part d’Armin, il fut comblé d’éloge.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les deux oméga allèrent retrouver Erwin qui les attendaient pour partir en ville. Pour Armin et Levi s’étaient leur première sortie. Aucun d’eux ne cachait sa légère angoisse du monde hors de la caserne. Eren quant à lui fit promettre à son supérieur de veiller sur son oméga. Afin d’étudier leur réaction, Hanji décida de les accompagner, au grand dam de Levi. Ils mirent une petite demi-heure pour arriver à Stohess. Les deux oméga furent stupéfait par les bâtiments et le monde qui s’y trouvaient. C’était qui plus est, jour de marché. Cela rappela à Armin sa fuite après son enlèvement. Ils passèrent la matinée à faire les boutiques à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Levi commença à râler dès le deuxième magasin. Il détestait faire les boutiques. Vers midi, ils firent une pause afin de déguster un bon déjeuner. Erwin choisit un endroit à l’abri des regards. Armin était content de cette journée. Avant de retourner à la caserne, ils firent une halte pour les tenues militaires pour eux et dans une bibliothèque à la joie complète du petit blondinet.

Ils rentrèrent en milieu d’après-midi, chargés d’achats. Levi refusa l’aide de quiconque pour amener ses achats dans ses quartiers. Le shopping n’était pas vraiment son truc et cela l’avait épuisé d’avoir dû le subir avec une folle à lunettes. Il sortit la tenue qu’il allait mettre dès le lendemain matin. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant qu’Eren ne reviennent de sa journée. Il décida de se faire couler un bon bain chaud pour se détendre de cette journée infernale. Il faisait trempette depuis un petit moment quand la porte de la salle de bains s’ouvrit sur son alpha. Il ne prit pas la peine d’ouvrir les yeux. Il l’avait reconnu immédiatement. Il entendit le bruit de vêtements que l’on retire. Il s’avança un peu dans la baignoire afin de lui faire une petite place. Il s’installa aussitôt contre son torse.

\- Alors, comment était ta journée ?  
\- Chiante et ennuyeuse.  
\- Tu verrais demain ta journée sera encore pire.  
\- T’essayes de me dégoûter de l’armée ?  
\- Moi non. Mais c’est pas un camp de vacances. D’ailleurs, j’ai ton planning.  
\- D’ailleurs, j’ai ton planning.  
\- Après que j’ai terminé ce que j’avais commencé ce matin.

Eren se mit aussitôt à l’œuvre sur le corps de son oméga qui se débattit mais pas si longtemps que cela.

Le lendemain matin Levi se leva de très bonne heure. Il avait peu dormi, sûrement la nervosité avec sa première journée dans l’armée. Il n’avait pas voulu réveiller son alpha et était resté durant des heures sans bouger. Une fois prêt pour sa première journée, il alla retrouver Armin au bureau d'Erwin. C’était lui qui allait les faire entrer dans la brigade d’entraînement.

Il était 9h quand Armin et Levi débutèrent en tant que soldats en formation. Bien évidemment leur venue fut sujet de polémique de la part des jeunes alpha. Levi fit comme si cela ne le touchait pas, mais pour Armin cela fut un peu plus difficile. Heureusement qu’il pouvait compter sur son ami. La première heure fut consacrée à l’endurance. Au sein de la brigade d’entraînement, les paris étaient allés bon train sur l’endurance des deux oméga. Malgré leur manque d’endurance, ils coururent du début jusqu’à la fin. Certes, ils ne finirent pas les premiers et les autres durent patienter qu’ils arrivent, mais aucun d’eux n’abandonna. Ils enchaînèrent avec la pratique du corps-à-corps avec Eren. Ce dernier bien qu’intransigeant les mis à part avec un beta afin qu’ils apprennent dans un premier temps les bases. La première matinée passa très vite pour eux. À midi, ils mangèrent avec les autres cadets, mais en restant à une distance raisonnable.

\- À midi, ils mangèrent avec les autres cadets, mais en restant à une distance raisonnable.  
\- Ouais t’as raison. Ils se prennent pour ce qu’ils ne sont pas et vont retarder tout le monde.

Armin, plus sensible à ce genre d’attaque verbale, rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules. Levi, quant à lui, les écoutait, bouillant intérieurement de les éclater. Les alphas continuèrent jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux finisse par se lever et se placer devant les deux oméga.

\- Dégagez d’ici et retournez à votre véritable place. Vous n’êtes bon qu’à écarter les cuisses et au ménage. La guerre, n’est qu’une affaire d’alpha.

Aucun des deux ne répondit ce qui énerva encore plus l’alpha qui envoya valser leur plateau. Levi serra les poings sans rien dire. Du côté des hauts gradés, ils regardaient la scène sans bouger. Pourtant dans leur partie du réfectoire, Eren et Erwin tentaient de se contrôler pour ne pas arracher la tête aux cadets menaçant leur oméga. Soudain, ils virent Levi se lever et fixer celui qui était à l’origine du désordre.

\- Pour la ramener, tu es fort, très fort. Mais uniquement parce que tu es en bande. Je suis sûr que seul, tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes.  
\- Pour qui tu te prends, ragea l’alpha.

L’alpha leva son poing et l’envoya en direction du visage de Levi. Ce dernier prit par une impulsion de sauvegarde se poussa légèrement, évitant ainsi le coup. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Le regard de Levi changea de tout au tout et une aura meurtrière s’en dégageait. Il attrapa avec ces mains le bras de l’agresseur, le fit basculer vers l’avant et lui retourna dans le dos, faisant entendre un craquement sinistre.

De l’autre côté de la salle, Eren n’en revenait pas.

\- Ils ont seulement appris les bases ce matin. D’où il connaît la technique de maîtrise d’un adversaire ?  
\- Il a le même regard qu’Armin avait durant ton isolement avec Levi.  
\- On devrait peut-être intervenir maintenant ?  
\- Il vaut mieux.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l’attroupement qu’ils dispersèrent rapidement. Le cadet alpha fut conduit au bureau d’Erwin, tandis qu’Armin et Levi furent emmenés dans celui d’Eren. Ce ne fut qu’une fois hors d’atteinte des autres alpha que les deux oméga se laissèrent tomber au sol, leur corps entier tremblant.

L’après-midi fut beaucoup plus calme pour eux. Ils furent respectivement rattachés au secrétariat de leur alpha. Comme Erwin l’avait pensé, les deux oméga tombèrent rapidement de fatigue. Armin fut le premier à s’endormir sur son petit bureau. Le major préféra le laisser se reposer. Il savait que leur corps allait mettre du temps à s’adapter à cet entraînement. Levi quant à lui, lutta plus longtemps, refusant de se laisser avoir par la fatigue. Ce ne fut qu’au bout de deux heures, qu’Eren le retrouva assit derrière sa table de travail, une main retenant sa tête de tomber. D’un geste doux, il porta son oméga jusqu’au canapé où il l’allongea délicatement. Il était l’alpha le plus fier sur cette terre, d’avoir un compagnon aussi fort.

Les jours s’enchaînèrent ainsi dans une certaine répétition. La première semaine passa très vite. Levi et Armin s’adaptaient rapidement, malgré le fait qu’ils tombaient de fatigue avant la fin de la journée. Rapidement, ils eurent le rythme pour la séance de footing. Les séances d’autodéfense étaient rapidement assimilées. L’alpha qui les avait provoqués avait été sanctionné et dorénavant, les autres les admiraient devant leur détermination. Ils s’intégrèrent petit à petit au groupe de cadet.

Chaque soir Erwin et Eren prenaient un soin particulier de leur compagnon, les chouchoutant plus qu’à l’accoutumée. Levi râlait plus par principe, mais appréciait les séances de massage de son alpha.

Au bout d’un mois de formation, il fut convenu que les deux oméga étaient aptes à rester au sein de la brigade. Bien évidemment, aucune expédition ne leur était, pour le moment, autorisée. Eren partait souvent en mission à l’extérieur. Quand cela dépassait les deux jours, il allait alors retrouver Armin. Ce dernier, alors, lui parlait avec entrain de ce qu'Erwin lui apprenait sur la stratégie militaire. Levi, lui parlait du foutoir monumental au bureau d’Eren, ce qui fit rire Erwin. Eren était plus que connu pour son côté bordélique.

Un matin, Armin commença à se sentir bizarre de nouveau. Erwin prit les devants et confia l’organisation de la base à Eren et Mike. Levi alla voir son ami une dernière fois à la demande de l’alpha. L’oméga appréhendait énormément sa semaine de chaleur.


End file.
